


A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I

by Terrenis



Series: Ghost Stories [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese Ghost Stories, Demons, Devils and other Creatures, Ghosts, I wrote this over 10 years ago, M/M, Multi, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, dark humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ancient China Duo is a poor book scholar. In an old temple he meets Wufei. But he doesn't know that Wufei is a ghost who works for a demon...Fusion with A Chinese Ghost Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the characters. And I also don't own the movies, which were the inspiration for this Fic.
> 
> Spoilers: For both movies…
> 
> .... Story
> 
> //…...// Thoughts
> 
> The rest is side-story.
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> This was my first Gundam Wing Fanfic. The idea came to me, when I watched "A Chinese Ghost Story I & II" on TV and DVD. And I decided that it would be interesting to write it as a GW Yaoi Fic. It was written first as a 1x2 Fic and in German, because I'm German and English is not my native language.
> 
> But after doing some thinking I decided to change it to a 5x2 Story. Because of this I had to change some parts of the story and to write a new prologue. And of course the cast is different and completely OOC (O Gomen). So please be kind if there are any mistakes.
> 
> The Story Wufei tells, takes place in ancient China, just like in the movies.
> 
> So here is the cast for Part I:
> 
> Ghost: Wufei
> 
> Scholar: Duo
> 
> Tree Demon: Zechs
> 
> Swordsman: Heero (I know it's odd.)
> 
> And in later parts:
> 
> Female Ghost: Lady Une
> 
> Black Princess: Relena
> 
> Guest starring: Treize Kushrenada as the second Swordsman.
> 
> But now………enjoy the Fic!!!

A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I 

Prologue 

It was afternoon when two cars arrived in front of an old looking building in the middle of a forest, which turned out to be an old temple, that was still in a good shape and partially hidden by some trees. 

Then two young men got out of the first car and another three out of the second. Duo, who had been with Wufei in the first car, yawned and stretched his body to get rid of the tiredness, that he had gotten during the long drive to this temple.

"Gods, I can't believe it. Finally we're on vacation. Two weeks just relaxing. No missions or something else. Just fun, fun and fun. It's great. What da ya mean, Wu-chan?" he asked the Chinese boy next to him.

"Hmmm." was his only answer.

Duo sweatdropped.

"Gods, don't be too enthusiastic. You could die." The braided Boy replied sarcastically before rolling his eyes.

Wufeis answer on Duos comment was a Heero-like glare he shoot the braided American. Then he opened the trunk and got their bags out. Duo only grinned. 

"Wow, Wufei-kun, it's great here! So quiet and really beautiful." Quatre said who joined the two of them with the other pilots, bags in their hands.

"I know. Let's go inside." The Chinese said and took his own bag.

"So that's the place you've been speaking of. It looks......old!" Duo said.

"It is old, baka. Several hundred years. Formerly it had been a Buddhist temple before I found it and bought it." Wufei explained to the others, ignoring Duo.

"Didn't know you had so much money to buy such an object!" the American said.

"It's none of your business!"

Wufei suddenly felt very, very angry. Why did this braided baka always have to interrupt him and ask such stupid questions? 

//Okay, just calm down, Wufei. Don't let him ruin your holidays. He's just a baka. A damn good looking baka...Gods, I didn't say that, didn't I? I know. It's only because I've been forced to sit for hours beside him in his stupid car. I really have to stop that. Just think about something else, but not that baka...Come on...// Wufei thought by himself.

"Hello, Earth to Wufei. Anyone home?"

Wufei snapped out of his train of thoughts when Duo waved his hand right before his eyes. For a moment he was confused. Then the Chinese noticed that the other pilots were starring oddly at him. He blushed.

"What?!" he shrieked.

"Uhm...nothing!" Quatre murmured nervously, while Heero and Trowa were looking away, whistling.

"Good to see that you're still here. I've been wondering where you've been with your thoughts. Maybe on another planet? Or have ya been thinking of me?" Duo asked with a really evil grin on his face and wound his arm around the Chinese teen's shoulder. Wufei only blushed more. How could that baka know...? But he pulled himself together and shook off the arm.

"AH, SHUT UP, MAXWELL. I DON'T NEED YOUR UNNECESSARY COMMENTS." The Chinese boy yelled before he opened the door and stepped inside with Duo following him. 

"He, calm down, Wu-man. It was just a joke. Ya know, Wu-man?"

"Don't call me that."

"Wu-chan?"

"SHUT UP!" 

"Fei-man?"

"JUST SHUT UP!!"

"Fei-chan?"

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?"

"HEY, DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THAT RELIGIOUS!"

"MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get upset!"

And very much to the relief of the remaining pilots, which decided it would be better not to interfere, the short, but loudly conversation between the pilots of Shenlong and Deathscythe finally stopped. 

After showing his friends their rooms, which were simple but comfortable, Wufei went to the kitchen and started to prepare the dinner. Fortunately no Duo was in sight, the American was watching TV in the living room, so that the Chinese could concentrate himself on more important things like cooking. 

Suddenly a noise from the door alerted him. Worried it could be the braided American again teasing him, Wufei turned his head. But it was only Quatre. The Arab smiled.

"Sorry to bother you. But would you mind if Heero, Trowa and I take a look at the house and the forest?" he asked.

"No, I don't. Have fun!"

"Thank you very much, Wufei-kun. See you later!" the Blond said and then disappeared.

The Chinese boy sighed and started to cut various vegetables and meat he had bought on the way to the former temple. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the shadow behind him. 

"He, what'cha doing? Can I help?" the loud voice of Duo Maxwell said.

Shocked the Chinese dropped his knife he had used. Then he turned round, breathing heavily.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS AGAIN! OR ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME BY GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK?" Wufei shouted and tried to calm his racing heart.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask if you need some help. I didn't mean to scare you!" the American replied regretfully.

It had not been his intention to scare the other youth. But Duo was so bored and the other pilots were somewhere outside the house, so he decided to follow his favourite hobby – watching Wufei, since he liked the Chinese more than a friend. And now he was here waiting for Wufeis answer. 

The pilot of Shenlong didn't know first what to say because he thought it was one of the American's jokes again. But then he nodded.

"You can take care of the rice." 

"Yes, Sir!" 

Duo saluted grinning und then began with his work. Wufei didn't say anything, he only rolled with his eyes.

Later this evening all five pilots sat together in the living room. Heero was too occupied with his laptop, as usual. Duo, Trowa and Quatre were sitting together on the couch and watching TV, while Wufei sat curled up in the only armchair reading a book.

"Hey Wu-man, what are you reading? Something interesting?" Duo asked and then yawned.

He couldn't believe it that a program on TV could be so boring. And it was only nine o'clock, too early to go to bed. When Wufei didn't answer the American got up and went to the Chinese boy just to take a look at the book title. He lifted an eyebrow as he read the title.

"Love of the Vixen – Ghost Stories from the ancient China. Do you really read such stories?" 

"Why not? It's interesting." The Chinese replied, slightly annoyed about the disturbance again.

"Really? He, I've got an idea. Why don't you read one aloud? I mean, certainly it's more interesting than that shitty program on television. What do you mean, guys?"

"Sounds interesting to me!" Heero suddenly said, shutting down his laptop.

"I agree with Heero. And what about you, Trowa?" the Arab asked his fellow pilot.

Trowa only nodded.

"I don't know...!"

"Come on, Wu-man! Just do it! Don't be a spoilsport!" Duo begged.

The Chinese sighed. How could he refuse?

"Alright, I'll do it. But can I get something to drink before? I'm thirsty."

Wufei just wanted to get up when Duo held him back.

"I'll get you some tea. Do you guys also want something?"

"Tea's fine." Quatre.

"For me too." Trowa-

"Hn." Heero.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Duo said and disappeared in the kitchen.

10 min later...

Duo balanced a tray with five cups and a teapot back to the living room and placed it on the table. 

"Okay, here they are. You can start now." He said and sat down on the floor next to Wufei.

"Alright, I have already chosen one. It's a really good story. I only hope it's not too creepy for you." Wufei explained with one glance at Duo.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I love really horrible stories." The American grinned.

"Well, then I begin. Our story starts a long, long time ago......"

...It was dark in the forest. It was so dark that no one could see his own hands with his eyes. A stormy wind blew lots of leaves over the forest floor and all over the wood damp fogs were rising. Through that the forest only seemed to be creepier as it already was. 

Because of that not a single soul came to this forest. Most of the people who lived in the near were avoiding the forest, because they believed that this forest was haunted by ghosts and demons. And in this wood there was an old, abandoned temple which was nearly dilapidated.

But if people were there and would get nearer to the temple they would be able to see a light inside the building. Indoors a young man was lodging for the night. All alone and absorbed in his own thoughts, he was busying himself with some of his books and wrote into them. Only a single lamp was his light in the darkness. 

But the young man didn't have an idea of the danger he was in, because the temple was haunted. He belonged to the empire of an ancient tree demon named Zechs who was the master of this area.

Suddenly one of the old windows was pushed open by the stormy wind and the curtains were blowing in the direction of the young man. He was distracted that way from his work and looked up. Behind a veil he noticed a figure who had watched him all the time. The man looked nearer at the figure and to his surprise it was another young man.

He had long black hair, tied back into a ponytail. Only some bangs were falling into his angelic face. The young Chinese wore long, white, traditional Chinese gowns made of silk and decorated with lots of different embroideries. But his most striking features were his onyx-like eyes. Those eyes were so clear they had a kind of magical attraction for the other man.

"Who are you?" the young man asked.

But the other didn't answer. He only lifted his right arm and made a movement with his index finger indicating that the young man should come to him. The man simply couldn't resist und got up as if he were in trance. When he started walking to the other young man he knocked over his lamp which dropped in a basin behind the desk.

When he arrived at the mysterious young man's side, the man gently grasped his hand und was putting it on his own chest. Then he carefully laid the young scholar onto the woodened floor. After that he sat down on the scholars legs and slowly opened the shirt of the man till the mysterious man could see the naked chest. But the scholar still didn't know the name of the man and asked again.

"Please tell me. What's your name?"

The young man smiled and bent down to the man breathing one name into his ear. Wufei. That was the name of the young man. But now Wufei was going on with his actions. He started to cover the young mans neck with lots of kisses. Then Wufei moved both hands over the young scholar's chest and further down to his stomach causing him to moan. 

In the meantime the storm that was outside the old temple was only getting worse and caused some old bells to ring. But, this bell ringing was the only noise in the forest that could be heard. Even the wolves that normally lived near the temple were silent because they sensed what would happen soon. And then...

It came. A shadow, or rather, a shade form, moving with incredible velocity, was getting nearer and nearer towards the old building. Knowing what would be there for him. A new prey for his insatiable hunger. 

Inside the building the young scholar didn't have an idea what came up to him, until...

Suddenly the shade form was there. It raced upstairs, trough the open window and towards the young scholar. As the young man saw the shadow his eyes were full of panic and horror and he started to scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

But it already was too late. The Shadow, or rather, the demon, grabbed the man and started his bloody work. He began to suck all vital energies out of the still fighting body. His screams of death could still be heard in a long distance. As the demon ended his work there was nothing more left than the rest of a mummy-like corpse who once had been the young scholar. Then the demon turned to Wufei.

"Well done, my Wufei. Like every time." He said. 

Wufei who had watched the whole scene only bowed his head as a sign of servility and then glared at him. Zechs smiled in the view of his beautiful servant and then caressed Wufeis cheek. 

"You're so cute, when you're angry. See you later!" 

As soon as Zechs had said these words the demon disappeared and left the Chinese boy behind. Wufeis look got serious. He hated Zechs so much but he knew he couldn't resist against this mighty demon. Wufei knew he never could win as long as Zechs owned the most important things which belonged to the Chinese. His soul and his mortal remains. 

//But I know that one day I'm not going any longer in search for new preys for you. One day there'll be someone who'll help me to destroy you. I know that. One day...//

Then he gave a last glance at the remaining of the young man and then he also disappeared. 

One day.........

Tsuzúku - to be continued...


	2. Duo's long Journey

Duo hated his life. He was here in the deepest wilderness, somewhere in the mountains, all along with his only piece of luggage, a back-basket. And it was so hot and sultry on this day and his clothes were sticking to his body. It was awful. And the longer he stayed in this desolated area, the hotter it got and the more he sweated. In short, he hated his life, his job, this area and this climate. Everything.

Duo sighed and began to look around. Only grass, lots of forest and rocks. And not forget to mention the fog. And it was so hot. Why did he also must have such a stupid and low paid job? The only thing he did was to walk trough the whole country. And why? Only to recover debts from various people. Duo sighed again. 

"God, it's so hoooot. If I only could find a river or something similar, that would be really helpful." He murmured to himself.

But the braided boy saw nothing. So he decided to walk on. And then he was lucky. After a while Duo came to a mountain river where he could cool himself down. It was so refreshing for him. 

"Aah, that's much better!" Duo said and took a gulp of cool and crystal-clear water which ran down his throat.

The water was palatable and worked real wonders. He already was much better, so much that his stomach was rumbling loudly. When he had found a meadow, Duo took off his back-basket und got a wrapped up piece of bread out of it. He was so glad to be alone, because his stomach was making such a loud noise. Or else it would be too embarrassing for him.

(God, I'm so hungry. I could eat a whole pig.) He giggled mentally und bit hearty und hungry into his little meal. 

But he regretted it right away.

"KYAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE......?" he yelled suddenly.

Cursing Duo rubbed his aching teeth. Unfortunately he had to find out that his meal wasn't that fresh anymore. On the contrary, it had been so hard that it smashed the stone to pieces, when Duo angrily flung his former meal on him. 

Shocked and partially frustrated he kicked the uneatable part somewhere into the nirvana. But all he succeeded was a brand new hole decorating his shoe. The boy with the long plait sighed once more. Now everything only could get better or much worse, as he found out hours later. 

Not only that his way went steep downhill and his right shoe was totally ruined. After a while, out of the blue, it suddenly started to rain and this rain turned into a cloudburst. His umbrella was useless because he was totally perforated. 

Completely soaked from head to toe and starved out, Duo finally found a simple woodened shelter which gave him some safety from the rain. Exhausted he let drop his back-basket and sat down to rest and wait for the rain to stop.

Suddenly he heard battle noises and saw a group of men running towards him, which were hunted by a man with a sword in his hand. Horrified he watched as the man with the sword beheaded one of the men of the group.

"The same will happen to you!" the man with the sword in his hand yelled and made short work of the other men.

After he had given back a bag to the man, the last of the group threw himself onto his knees and begged for mercy. But it was futile. He also lost his life like his comrades and his blood splashed into Duos face. As the man with the sword had finished his work, he walked to the shelter and sat down there, where Duo had been sitting a few moments ago.

The young man with the long braid had decided it would be better if he went out of the man's way and was standing now in the rain again. The man got out of his bag some rice balls and bit into one. Duo risked a glance at the rice balls and sighed internally. He still was so hungry and there was no change in sight. 

But as if the man could read his thoughts, he took one of his rice balls and tossed it to Duo. Duo caught it and couldn't believe it, that he was holding something edible in his hands. Hesitating he looked at the food in his hands. First, as the man cast an inviting glance at him, Duo took a bite. The rice ball tasted excellent. Yet he wasn't hungry anymore.

After an entire while the man got up and went his way. When Duo couldn't see him anymore, he threw the ball away, ran to the shelter and grabbed his back-basket. Then he was running through the muddy path towards the next village as fast as he could.

*

A crowd was standing and pushing right before a wall. On the wall were several "Wanted" posters with the faces of some men on it. Two bounty hunters, one of them with an eye-patch, forced their way trough the crowds and then tore down some of the posters. 

Then they compared the faces on the posters with the people around them and also with Duo's face that was now a little bit drier. Both men pressed him against a stand that sold magical amulets and compared his face with the posters. Fortunately it wasn't shown on any of the posters and so they left Duo in peace.

Duo decided to do his job as quick as possible. He only wanted to stay there as long as if it was necessary. When he started to leave the stand the trader noticed some of his amulets on Duos back and ran after him.

"Hey, you there! COME BACK!!! IMMEDIATELY!!!" he shouted after Duo.

Duo stopped.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Can you explain that to me? Why are my expensive amulets on your back?" the trader asked and started to take off the pieces of paper from Duos back, which had left behind a pattern on Duos clothes.

"I don't know. I don't need any of your amulets." Duo replied.

But to his surprise the trader started to laugh. 

"Oh, I think you will need them soon."

He laughed some more and started to leave heading back for his stand. And Duo had enough. He only wanted to get out of this village. Unfortunately the rain had soaked his book of debts so that Duo couldn't read anything more. And so he also could forget his job. It was already late and since Duo didn't have any money he had to look for a free night quarters.

He asked a man and the man told him about an old temple somewhere in the forest where he could sleep. But the man also warned him that the temple was haunted. But Duo didn't care. But strangely the whole village seemed to have heard his conversation and was looking now at him though Duo didn't notice it. However as Duo turned round the village people went on with their work.

Duo sweatdropped and decided to leave. Behind his back all people started to discuss loudly. Duo again turned round and they grew silent. Duo went on and at the same moment he heard the discussion again. Then the same game again. Duo turned round and the people grew silent.

//Only lunatics here.// was his only thought.

On his way out of the village, he passed by a trader, who sold paintings. Duo looked at the beautiful paintings, especially one of them. It showed the picture of a young Chinese man, who had such beautiful onyx eyes. Eyes, so black and clear like a starry night. So fascinating. Those eyes caught him as if they had a kind of magical powers. 

Duo sighed. If he only had some money, he would have bought this painting right away. But unfortunately he had none so he finally left the village.

*

And once more it was night. Duo, only armed with a lamp, or rather a lantern, carefully walked through the dark forest. It had taken an eternity to reach the forest and now Duo cursed himself for not looking for another night quarters.

As he started to turn round, he regretted it immediately. It was not only pitch-dark and foggy. When he suddenly heard the howling of the wolves, an ice-cold shudder ran down his back. And then they were there. Some of the wolves were running behind and next to him and Duo started to be afraid and began to run.

His lantern was the only thing that seemed to protect him. But then he stumbled over a root and dropped his lantern. The light went out and Duo fled panic-stricken, still hunted by the wolves. Finally he reached some old walls which seemed to belong to an old temple. Duo ran in. 

Strangely the wolves didn't follow him. It seems as if Duo was safe now and he heaved a sigh of relief. Then he looked around. This seemed to be the temple the man in the village had been talking about. Let alone the stormy weather within the walls, the temple seems to be normal. Only a little dilapidated. Besides, Duo didn't believe in ghosts, demons etc. He wasn't superstitious like the people in this village. At least he was not THAT superstitious. Carefully he went on, but it seemed that he was not alone.

Suddenly, out of the blue Duo heard a loud battle cry. Frightened he looked above and his eyes widened. Was that a demon? But Duo was wrong. Out of the dark of the night a young Japanese with a drawn sword in his hands jumped towards him. He was at the same age as Duo and wore simple, dark clothes. His long, dark brown hair was messy and tied back into a ponytail. 

With a loud cry the young man came up to Duo.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Duo ducked to avoiding the blade. But nothing happened. Instead he heard two blades fighting with each other. Blade on blade. Metal on metal. Behind his back a second, older man had appeared and was fighting now with the young man. Duo didn't know the second man, but he seems strangely familiar to Duo. With fascination, but also with fear he watched the fight.

Both men jumped und flew across the temple walls, over railings, roofs and balconies, not knowing any physical laws. No one of them wanted to lose the fight. And so Duo tried to get out of the men's way, but hardly succeed.

And then...they suddenly stopped their fighting just as they had started it. Normally Duo ought to have been happy. But the fact that two blades were aimed at his throat made the young man with the long braid really nervous. He swallowed hard. No, he didn't like his situation at all. 

None of them made a single move. Duo was afraid to make a false move because he could imagine what the other would do with him. He slowly looked back and forth between both fighters which were looking at each other not making a move.

"Sorry, but are you two ready with your fight?" Duo asked carefully.

But the men didn't answer. But then the young Japanese began to speak.

"Treize, we both are fighting for a very long time now. Although you are living here in this temple for two weeks, you didn't win any of our fights until now. But I must say you're really stubborn. You never gave up." He said smirking.

"Don't be afraid! I'll beat you someday, Heero." Treize replied with a slight smile.

"Bullshit. You only waste your time. You're too rude and not concentrated enough. You must practise much more to reach your goal. Your blows are very quick, but they have no effect."

Heero made a short break before he continued.

"If you don't keep cool you won't gain greatness. That's all I can say!" 

But Treize lost his patience.

"Don't talk rubbish but fight, you know?"

Duo decided now would be the best time to interfere, before both men possibly would kill him. 

"Sorry, if I do interrupt. And I know it's none of my business what you're doing here. But why do you still insult him? You have beaten him already." He said to the young Japanese.

The he turned to Treize. 

"And why do you chase him? He already seems to avoid you. Please make it all up and become friends instead fighting against each other." Duo stuttered nervously. 

Both men looked at each other, silently.

"NOOOO WAYYYYY!" Both yelled at the same time und took down their swords.

"Such a loud mouth!" Treize growled and put his sword back into his scabbard.

Then he turned round and left the temple. Duo und Heero stayed behind. But then Heero also got ready to leave the place. Duo wanted to follow him, but he saw the man's blade aimed at him again.

"What do you want from me? Do you looking for something or what?" 

"I'm looking for a place for the night!" 

Duo was becoming nervous again when he saw the blade. But the young swordsman took his blade down and Duo sighed.

"That's impossible!" was the only answer Heero gave Duo and started to leave.

"And why not?" 

Heero stopped and looked earnestly at Duo.

"Do you have courage?"

The young book scholar wondered about this question.

"Of course I do!" he grinned and tapped himself on his chest.

The Japanese raised an eyebrow. Does this boy really believe to be courageous? He decided to put him to a test. Heero lifted one arm and pointed at the sky.

"Then look at that point!" 

Duo looked at the spot Heero was pointing his finger at, wondering what was up there. 

"BOOOOOOOOO!" Heero made.

Frightened Duo hid behind Heero's back. Then the young swordsman started to laugh. When he had calmed down he became serious again.

"Baka. Only one cry and you will hide. And when then a tiger appears, you will run away."

"WHAT? What do you mean?" Duo asked incredulous.

But Heero went on without an answer till Duo ran after him and stopped him.

"What do mean with tiger? Are there any tigers in this place?"

"There is something more horrible in this place! But now......GO AND DON'T COME BACK!!!" Heero yelled and aimed his sword at Duos throat again. 

"O...Okay, I'm going!" Duo stuttered.

"And I do too!"

With these words he made a jump, which resisted all known physical laws, and disappeared, leaving Duo behind. On the one hand he was glad that the lunatics weren't here anymore. But on the other hand Duo thought about the words Heero had said and the spooky atmosphere of this place contributed its part in addition. 

Duo decided it really would be better to go inside. Slowly he went upstairs on the old woodened staircase into the interior of the building. When he reached a room he firstly looked around, not knowing that he was watched by a young man. Duo continued walking and finally reached another room which seemed to be suitable for his night quarters.

He set down his back-basket. In the meantime the young man watching him, it was Wufei, disappeared backwards into the fog. Meanwhile Duo had lighted an old oil lamp he had found. He also had found an old mattress which was all right with exception of some stains on it.

But Duo didn't see that the light of the lamp was shining up to the attic and released the sight at some shapes which were lying there motionless. 

*

In the meantime Treize had pitched his night quarters in the forest where he had found a waterfall and made a fire there. At the moment he was busy to take care of his wounds. But his thoughts still were at his fight with Heero. His own little private quarrel with the young Japanese swordsman already took two weeks and he never had won a fight. And this fact made him so angry.

"You'll see. One day I'll beat you, because I'm the better one from the two of us!" he murmured angrily and bandaged his wound at his shoulder.

Suddenly he heard a noise inside the water as if someone or something was swimming in it and looked up. Then he saw him. A young man und full dressed. Treize had to take a look at him und got nearer to the place where the young man was. The young man, Wufei, took a handful of water and let it slowly run over his face.

Treize couldn't deny that this young man was really beautiful and that he somehow was attracted to him. Slowly he got nearer to him. Wufei smiled and looked at him with his piercing black eyes. Treize could feel his body's reaction. As if he was in trance Treize waded on into the water, but Wufei swam away. But he gave the older man a sign to follow him. 

Treize of course didn't hesitate a moment and followed him. When they were out of the water again, Wufei threw himself onto the ground and pulled the older man down to him just to give him a tender kiss.

The other didn't hesitate and started to suck and to lick at Wufei's neck. But he didn't notice how Heeros eyes suddenly darkened and the young man made a hardly noticeable move with his arm. And Treize didn't hear the faint sound of several little bells which were the sign for Zechs to come. And as the ringing died away the demon was on his way to his new prey.

*

Meanwhile Heero sat in another part of the temple and was meditating. Suddenly the young swordsman startled up, because he sensed a strange, creepy aura. He looked around and then he saw the shadow through the thin wall moving very fast. The storm outside pushed open his door and Wufei quickly grabbed his sword and followed the shadow.

*

Duo also had heard something and tried to open a door. But he only succeeded injuring his finger. The tiny dot of blood and the smell of it was enough to wake up the figures at the attic. They stretched themselves, as if they had slept for a long time and started to let out horrible guttural noises. But Duo didn't hear it.

*

Wufei kissed his way down Treizes neck when he sensed the aura of his master who was on the way. He stopped and disappeared to the side. Treize wondered where the beautiful young man suddenly was. It had been so nice. Instead he saw a shadow moving with incredible velocity towards himself. He tried to grab his sword but Zechs was quicker und Treize gave a last loud scream before the demon reached him.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

It was too late. Zechs forced his way into his prey und started to suck out all his body fluids out of him. Treize tried to defend himself against the demon and kicked with his foots in the fire but he had no chance. Adamantly the demon continued his cruel work.

Because of the big loss of his body fluids Treizes skin quickly collapsed until only his bones and the empty blood vessels could have seen. Wufei once more watched the whole scene and it affected him deeply. This time he couldn't hold back his tears. Why did Zechs force him to do such things? 

But it was no use. He couldn't refuse. If he would refuse Zechs would do the worst things with him. Wufei only could hope for redemption.

*

Heero had a very bad feeling as he followed the shadow. He made a big jump from the balcony of the temple and ran down towards the waterfall where he supposed Treize. But when he arrived there, the young swordsman froze. All he found was the crumpled corpse of his rival Treize lying in the water.

Slowly he settled down next to him.

"Treize, no matter how ambitious you have been, you died like a nobody. What an irony!" he said.

Then he picked up the corpse.

"Don't worry. No matter which discord had been between us, I don't let you rot here. I'll promise!"

Heero would arrange a decent funeral for his rival because he still couldn't believe that Treize was dead. In fact they had been rivals, but such a cruel death no one had deserved, not Treize either. And now, everything was over.

But suddenly...**

*****************************************************************************************************************  
Tsuzúku - to be continued... (?)


	3. The First Night in the Haunted Forest

**...The young swordsman Heero had been picking up the mummified corpse of his former rival Treize just to give him a decent burial, as suddenly...

Suddenly and completely unexpected the corpse opened its eyes and uttered strange guttural noises. And then two tentacles wrapped around the swordsman's throat and started to strangle him. For a moment Heero was too shocked to react. But then he began to fight back and also to choke the zombie with one hand.

"I should have known it. You will never change. Even in death you fight against me!" the young man hissed.

Like a flash he got out of his bag a long and narrow pin, made of pure silver, and used all his strength to ram the pin into the zombie's skull. At the same time a bright blue light flashed up at the spot where the pin had been rammed into the head of the zombie. The undead one let out an inhuman, horrible scream. But he was still alive. After his first attack the Japanese flung the zombie against the rocks of the waterfall.

Then he took out an amulet and spoke some magic words quickly, after which the piece of paper went up in flames. Heero threw it against the zombie and the undead began to burn. Without any emotion in his face the young swordsman watched as his rival burned up to ashes.

"So the monsters are back again!" he murmured to himself. 

After a while of thinking of what would come up to him, the young swordsman wanted to go back to the temple as something came to his mind. There still had been this boy, this young book scholar. If he still was there? Heero only could hope that he was wrong. But if this scholar really were at the temple yet, then he was in big danger. As fast as he could, the Japanese was running back to the temple. He hoped that it wasn't too late yet.

*

In the meantime Duo had made himself comfortable in his room. He had lighted some candles he had found to lighten his room. And he also was holding something to eat in his hand and reading in a book. But unfortunately the braided boy hadn't noticed yet, that he had some unpleasant company in form of a few zombies at the attic. The undead were wide awake and crawled across the woodened floor.

Suddenly Duo got suspicious. He had heard something above him. It was a really strange noise, as if someone or something would scrape on a hard underground. A little voice inside his head told him that he wasn't alone anymore. So he decided to go in search of the source of the strange noises, though he had a really bad feeling. Slowly he went across the room and listened.

After a few minutes he discovered that the strange noises seemed to come from the attic. But how should he get upstairs? Then the braided boy saw an old woodened ladder leaning at the wall. Duo took the ladder and put it against the opposite wall. After doing this the braided scholar began to climb up. But the mummy-like zombies also had reached the end of the ladder and were ready to receive their next prey. Only a few metres separated both, Duo on the ladder and the zombies on the other side.

And the braided boy would have gotten into their claws if he hadn't heard anything different at the same moment that let him stop. It sounded like music that caught him immediately. A magical melody, so beautiful and so sad yet. Duo couldn't resist. He climbed down and followed the music, armed with a small knife he had found.

And so he went through the pitch-black forest towards the music. He passed two gigantic statues and went further until he reached a small lake. In the midst of the lake was a small pavilion, which could be reached over a woodened footbridge and was lighted by numerous torches. 

The entrance was guarded by two big lion statues. And at the end of the footbridge he could see a figure sitting which seemed to play one of these traditional Chinese instruments, but Duo didn't know its name. Unfortunately he couldn't see the face of the figure, because it was covered by some waving veils. But Duo's curiosity was grown. He wanted to see who the figure was and slowly went on.

And finally, when the braided scholar stood in front of the pavilion, he saw him. Duo could barely keep himself from gasping. The figure was a young Chinese man, dressed in white Chinese gowns. His long hair had the colour of ebony and was tied back into a ponytail, with the exception of some bangs falling into his face. Duo could felt his heart beating. 

Never in his entire life had he seen such a beautiful creature yet. Such a beautiful being with a face like an angel. Absolutely fascinated the braided young man watched the Chinese as he was playing his instrument.

Suddenly one string of the young man's instrument tore and he looked up. This time Duo gasped. He couldn't believe it. Those eyes, such beautiful, onyx coloured eyes, like jewels. He never had seen such eyes before. They were unique und perfect.

And then he saw that the Chinese young man also watched him. Duo could see the interest in his eyes and smiled. But suddenly the Chinese boy's expression changed from interest to fear. Duo wondered about the sudden change until he noticed the nearly forgotten knife in his hand. No wonder that the other boy seemed to be afraid of him. Perhaps he mistook Duo for a criminal, who wanted to murder him.

"G...Gomen. I forgot. But you really don't have to be afraid of me. I don't want to hurt you. I throw it away if you like!" Duo stuttered.

But clumsy as he was, the braided boy somehow managed to break off the blade of his knife, which flew towards the pavilion, where it hit the wall only a few centimetres beside the young Chinese man's head. Duo paled and looked incredulous at the broken knife.

"Gods, I'm really sorry. I really didn't want to do that."

Then he took a look at the Chinese and this one didn't seem to be mad at him though he looked a little shocked. On the contrary, he took the cord and started to repair his instrument as if nothing had happened. Relieved Duo looked around, just to check if something else was broken.

But when the braided young man turned his back to Wufei, the Chinese's eyes went wide and he abruptly turned his gaze away, shielding his face from Duo's back. Why? Unnoticed to Duo, this one didn't know that he still had the prints of the amulets from the stand in the village on his clothing where. And these amulets were a useful weapon against demons or ghosts – ghosts like Wufei. 

And for this reason he couldn't endure the sight of Duo's back. The braided boy turned to Wufei again, seeing that the Chinese seemed to be afraid of something.

"What's the matter? Can I help you?" he asked, really concerned.

When the other realized, that the boy with the long braid had turned round again, he visibly relaxed. But the Chinese had to get rid off these prints. And he even had an idea. Unnoticed he undid one of the veils attached to the pavilion and let it carry away by the wind. 

"Oh no...!" Wufei shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll get it back!" Duo replied and started to run behind the   
filmy piece of cloth.

But unfortunately he overlooked the end of the way and the fact that he was in the midst of a lake with lots of water in it. And when Duo realized the fact, it already was too late.

SPLASH!!!

And he was ended up in the lake and all that, although Duo couldn't swim at all. Desperate he tried to keep himself over water and to get back to the safe footbridge somehow. But the braided young man failed when a helping hand was stretched out towards him, which Duo gratefully accepted.

"Come on. You'll only catch a cold." The Chinese boy said when he helped Duo out of the ice-cold lake.

"Thank you."

Soaking wet from the involuntary bath the young scholar sat down next to the beautiful Chinese.

"Sorry, but I couldn't catch it. I'll try to find it tomorrow again. Gods, I'm so c...cold!" the braided youth stuttered.

He shivered with cold and clattered with his teeth. He really had to warm himself up. Duo took Wufei's hand in his own to receive a little warmth from him. But he noticed that Wufei's hand was as cold as his own.

"W...Why are you so cold?" he shivered.

Wufei smiled and started running his fingers through Duo's wet bangs. And Duo stared with wide eyes at the Chinese, whose face was only a few millimetres away from his own. Only now he could see the whole beauty of these onyx eyes. Then the Chinese youth breathed something in his ear.

"I don't know. Because your body is warmer than mine?" 

Duo blushed and could feel the heat in his face. For a moment he really had thought that the Chinese would kiss him. But he hadn't expected such an answer.

//What's the matter with you, Maxwell? Normally you don't behave yourself like even before. But he's so beautiful and I really want to kiss him. Gods, what shall I do?// Duo scolded with himself.

Wufei smiled when he saw the other in such confusion. He was really cute this way. Too bad, that he would die like all the other men before. Just another prey for his master Zechs. Unless...

No, maybe this boy didn't have to die, if he could save his life. And the Chinese swore to himself that he would do this, before in four days everything would be over him. But how should he do that? And then an idea came into his mind. 

Duo was still talking with himself when he realized that the pretty Chinese boy was staring at him. Suddenly he came nearer and Duo's eyes widened again. Could it be...? Did the Chinese really want to kiss him? He could feel his heart beating faster and faster, the nearer the other young man came.

But then Wufei stopped and he took a few breaths, before he opened his mouth and a thin, fine fog flew into Duo's face. The braided boy was much too surprised to react. He only took a last glance at this before his world went black and he slipped into unconsciousness, crumpling in a heap in the Chinese's lap. 

Wufei looked with sad eyes at the limp body.

"How pretty and cute you are! I'm really sorry, but you're here at the wrong place. It's better when you're going. Or otherwise you also will die." The Chinese spoke.

He stroked the boy's brown hair and just sat there, looking at him.

*

In the meantime Heero had been running back to the temple. But he hadn't found anyone and so he was looking now in the forest for this book scholar. Why did that baka also have to be there in the middle of the night? And where could he be? 

//Maybe he is at the lake.// he thought by himself.

Heero remembered the small lake he had found at one of his excursions. Without thinking long he ran straight to his new destination.

*

Wufei was still sitting at the pavilion with the still unconscious Duo in his lap, when he suddenly felt a familiar aura coming nearer. It wasn't the aura of his master, but he knew this aura well enough. It was that swordsman who lived in one part of the old temple. And he was coming nearer. Time to go. And at the same moment Wufei started to fly away and vanished.

Duo, who had been lying in his lap, landed right away in the lake again. Wide awake and confused, Duo wondered why he was in the water again. And where was the Chinese boy? Didn't he have been here? The braided scholar looked around. No, it had not been a dream. There was still lying the instrument of the Chinese boy. He must have forgotten it. 

Duo picked it up and headed for the forest, where the Chinese must have gone to. There he and Wufei, who hid himself in the branches of a tree, barely missed Heero, who finally had reached the lake.

*

The young Japanese slowly went along the footbridge and looked around. No one was here. Heero sighed. He hated it when he came too late. But it didn't matter. The young swordsman simply would have to look further for that stupid braided baka. He turned back and went back to the forest.

*

Meanwhile Duo still wandered round in the forest with Wufei's instrument in his arms. Still in search of the mysterious young man he met at the lake. He simply couldn't forget those beautiful eyes. Where could he only be? He searched and searched, but didn't find him. But when the braided young man turned around, Wufei suddenly stood before him. At the first moment Duo was frightened, but quickly calmed down.

"Gods, you scared me to death!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to scare you. But may I ask you why you are going after me?" the young Chinese man asked.

Duo blushed with embarrassment. What should he say? But before he could answer, Wufei grabbed his wrist und started to pull the braided boy away, because the Chinese had felt the aura of Heero again and he really wasn't keen on an encounter. And so they were running through the darkness.

"W...What's the matter?" Duo asked breathlessly. 

"There's a stranger. He's dangerous." Wufei replied.

"A stranger? But I haven't seen anyone. I.........UAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" 

The young braided man let out a loud yell when he tripped over a root causing him to fell exactly on the Chinese boy. Now both of them were lying on the forest floor and looking puzzled at each other. Finally Wufei couldn't suppress a slight smile. The boy was really too cute in his naivety. 

A hissing sound let them snap out of their confusion. Next to Wufeis head a cobra had appeared. He didn't know why, maybe instinctively, but Duo pulled the Chinese boy close to his chest protecting him from the poisonous snake. Both men were looking with fear at it. 

"You don't have to be afraid. I'll protect you." The braided scholar whispered. 

He indeed had no idea how to do that yet, but somehow he would manage it. And then he had an idea. Slowly Duo got nearer to the snake and stared at it as if he planned to hypnotize the cobra. When he was close enough, Duo started to stamp onto the snake like a maniac planning to kill her by doing so.

"I'll kill you, you stupid snake!" he shouted.

Wufei couldn't believe what the other boy was doing and found it difficult to suppress a laugh. Did he really believe to kill a snake like this? But then the cobra started to snake her way up on Duo's leg.

The boy with the long braid shrieked and panic-stricken he took of the snake and flung her high in the sky. There she stayed for a moment. However, before she came down again, Wufei grabbed Duo and pulled him out of the way, before he used the thin and fine fog, coming out of his mouth, to stun the snake and fling her on a branch. 

Then the Chinese threw Duo and himself on the ground. Now he was lying on the braided boy and put a finger on his mouth, indicating that Duo should be quiet. Duo flushed. He suddenly felt uneasy, but on the other hand it wasn't that bad yet. One minute later they heard someone coming to their location. The running footsteps were coming nearer and then leaving again.

"He's gone!" Wufei whispered.

"Who was that?" Duo asked.

"That was the swordsman who lives in one part of the Nataku – Temple. If he sees us, he'll kill us."

"Oh! Is he that crazy guy who lives next door to me?"

Wufei only nodded.

"Hmmm. And I really thought he was a good person! I really can't believe it, that I could be so wrong!" Duo replied.

Several minutes later, when the footsteps were finally gone, both men stood up and Wufei started to leave, running and with Duo behind him. The braided young man tried to catch up with the Chinese.

"What do you still want from me?" the Chinese growled.

"I just want to ask if I can bring you home! It's too dangerous out here." 

"That's impossible. My family is very stern. I'm not allowed to take strangers home." Wufei answered and went on.

//They would kill you immediately, if they would find you at my place!// he added mentally. 

Duo looked and then sprinted after him, until he passed Wufei and placed himself in front of the Chinese. This one stopped and looked at him with his onyx eyes.

"I understand, what you mean. Why don't you go home and I distract this swordsman?" he suggested.

The young Chinese nodded silently and Duo grinned.

"Well, then I'm going now." He said and started to leave.

But he stopped when he remembered the forgotten instrument in his hand. Duo went back to the Chinese boy and gave it back to him. 

"Here. I forgot to give it to you." 

Then Duo wanted to go, but Wufei held him back.

"What's your name?"

Puzzled Duo stared at him, but recovered quickly.

"Maxwell, Duo Maxwell! And yours?" 

"Chang, Wufei Chang!" the Chinese answered and stepped forward, just to caress Duo's cheek, who turned a bright red. His eyes widened. What was the Chinese boy up to now? 

"Well. Then I thank you, Duo Maxwell!" Wufei breathed and finally brushed a quick kiss on Duo's lips.

The braided scholar was much too shocked to think clearly.

//He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me.// was his only thought until he snapped out of it, just to see Wufei leaving.

"He Wufei!!!" Duo shouted.

Wufei turned his head.

"See ya tomorrow night!" Duo shouted again and waved his hand. 

The Chinese smiled and waved back. Then he left. But when Wufei was out of Duo's sight, he rose up in the air and flew to the next tree, where he hid himself and from where he could watch what Duo was doing now. 

*

This one sneaked meanwhile around in the undergrowth and hid himself, when the braided scholar heard the Japanese returning. How could he divert the swordsman from him and especially from Wufei? Duo racked his brain, until he got a brilliant idea. At least Duo thought it was a brilliant idea.

Duo ducked and began to imitate the voices of monkeys and then behave himself like them. When Wufei watched this scene, he started to chuckle to himself. The Chinese couldn't help, but he liked the braided boy more and more. Duo meanwhile continued with his performance and he even succeeded. 

Heero had heard the noise and was running now in Duo's direction, away from Wufei. When the Japanese arrived at the spot where he had heard the strange noises, there wasn't anything to see. Duo had been able to hide himself just in time. Heero took his sword in his hand and started to look around for any suspicious looking figures. 

Unfortunately Duo hid himself only a few centimetres next to the Japanese trying hard not to make a noise. But as he tried to sneak away, the braided scholar noticed that Heero was standing on his clothes and he couldn't get away without being noticed by that Japanese swordsman. So he had to hold out until Heero would be gone. Poor Duo.

But then he was lucky. An animal rustled in the undergrowth and distracted Heero for one second. Duo took advantage of this time to get away. But Heero saw him and made a gigantic jump towards the braided boy.

"I get you!" he yelled.

"Shit...!" cursed Duo. Fortuna didn't seem to be on his side.

*

Wufei noticed that Duo seemed to be in trouble and decided to help him. 

"Watch out!" he shouted.

Like a flash the Chinese began to fly, crossing Heero's way. Immediately this one made a few jumps to change his direction and was now after Wufei. The Chinese boy flew through the forest with Heero in his back and tried to get rid off him. But the Japanese proved to be very stubborn.

"This time you won't escape me!!" 

The Japanese took one of his silver pins out of his bag and aimed it at Wufei. Then he flung it. The pin flew in Wufei's direction, ready to kill him. But then something really odd happened. Zechs appeared. Not directly, but as a shadow behind a bush.

The demon only made a move with his hand and like a flash a tree grew from the ground, which caught the pin and started to burn. Heero cursed and watched Wufei disappearing in the fog. And with a loud scream the demon also vanished.

Heero just stood there. This ghost and the demon, they had managed to escape again. He had failed, again. And the Japanese knew that they wouldn't show up again for the rest of the night. So he had to wait till the next time.

Heero sighed and went to the burning tree. He extinguished the fire by breathing at it and then he suffocated it with only one move of his hand. After that the Japanese went back to the temple, where he would think about a new plan how to proceed against the apparition.

*

When the air seemed to be clear, Duo poked his head out of his hiding place. He really didn't understand what had happened a few minutes ago. He truly could have sworn that the pretty had been flying through the air. But that was impossible. Finally he got out of the undergrowth and noticed a piece of white cloth hanging at a tree.

Curiously he took it and started to read the written letters on it. Suddenly he gasped. It was a message from Wufei.

'YOU'RE REALLY NICE, BUT DON'T COME BACK TO ME! WUFEI' 

Why should Wufei write something like this? Why did he want to see him never again? Did Duo something to anger the handsome Chinese? Duo decided to think about that when he was in the temple again und put the white cloth into his sleeve. But without noticing it, the braided scholar lost it again when he walked away.

*

It had been a long night and Duo was tired. The only thing he wanted to do was sleeping. But if he would have known what was happening in his room at the moment...He certainly would have slept elsewhere.


	4. In the Lion's Den

While Duo was going back to the temple, the zombies from the attic meanwhile were lounging in the sleeping room. They had been climbing down the ladder and were waiting now for their next prey, which meant exactly they were waiting for Duo.

This one was very tired. It had been a very long night for him. And he still couldn't forget this lovely Chinese boy he had met. Secretly the braided boy hoped to see him again. But for the moment he only wanted to get some sleep. But when he tried to open the door to his room, it was blocked. The ladder, he had used, still stood at the same spot and made it impossible to open the door.

Duo shortly pushed against it and the ladder with all the zombies crashed through the rotten woodened floor. The braided young man came in and saw the big hole decorating the floor and sweatdropped. 

But what had happened with the zombies? These ones had ended up in the lowest part of the temple, a dark and cold place which could be described as a sort of cellar. But as soon as the zombies were seeing the moonlight shining through a hole in the wall, they hid themselves in the dark because they were afraid of it.

Meanwhile Duo stood before the big hole and tried to find out what was down there, because he had heard odd squeaking sounds out of it. He bent down and stretched out his arm into the darkness of the hole. Exactly like the un-dead, too. Only centimetres separated both of them. And nearly the zombies reached their goal. But they didn't.

Suddenly Duo withdrew his arm.

//Oh, I'm sure, it's been only some rats!// he thought. 

Finally he took an old woodened door, which was big enough and covered the hole up. And in the end he could go to sleep.

*

And finally a new day began. 

The sun was shining and the temple wasn't looking that spooky at all. But it was a deceptive sight. 

Inside Duo still tried to find out, how such a big hole had gotten into the floor. He held a lamp in his hand and was shining into the darkness of the hole with it, when he heard someone knocking at the door. Frightened the braided young man turned off the light. Who could that be? No one knew that he was here, except Wufei and this crazy Japanese guy...

Duo's eyes widened. Of course, it only could be this Japanese swordsman, who had hunted him and Wufei through the forest last night. Gods, what should he do? He didn't want to die. Duo searched for a suitable hideout, but he only had the woodened board. So he hid himself behind it, knowing that it was his only possibility. 

*

Heero had mused over the whole night, what he should do now. But first he had to get rid of this book scholar. It was much too dangerous for him in this place. The best he could do was to scare him away. 

And so he was standing now in the front of the room where he expected the scholar to be. The Japanese knocked and then he could hear hectic footsteps inside, which grew silent after a moment. Curiously Heero opened the door and saw no one. The scholar did must hide himself and apparently behind this big woodened board.

Heero went straight across the room to it and waited. After a while Duo poked his head out of it and looked directly into Heero's face. Immediately the book scholar startled awfully. What did this crazy guy only want from him? Possibly kill him? 

But the Japanese didn't want to do anything in this direction. On the contrary, he smiled at Duo and began to chuckle.

"Ohayo. And, have you slept well?" he asked.

Duo only nodded.

"And have you found some ghosts tonight?" Heero asked again. 

"N...No. I didn't find anything. Why do you ask?" 

"I just was curious. And you are sure you didn't find anything?"

"N...No, absolutely nothing." Duo stuttered.

Heero started to laugh and Duo sighed of relief. He really had expected the worst. And so he also began to laugh, until the Japanese suddenly got angry and was grabbing Duo's collar.

"BAKA! I'M SERIOUS. I KNOW YOU WERE IN THE FOREST LAST NIGHT. I SAW YOU. WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE?" he yelled. 

Duo, frightened by the sudden outburst, didn't know what to say. Heero shoved him further to the hole and then stopped. But both men didn't know that the zombies down in the hole were active again. They looked up to the opening where Duo's ass was hanging tempting. Meanwhile this one had found back his speech and he also got angry.

"Let me go! It's none of your concern, what I was doing there." Duo snapped back.

Heero chuckled.

"I give you a good advice. LEAVE THIS TEMPLE, IMMEDIATELY! This place is haunted." He growled then.

"Prove it. Show me your ghosts. I...!" 

The Japanese interrupted him. 

"SHUT UP! You stupid book scholar, ghosts weren't ghosts if you could see them so easily. By day you can't see them, because they don't show up until night!" he snarled.

Meanwhile Duo had managed it to free himself, but he only sank more down into the hole, so that the zombies could get a hold of his clothes. 

"I don't believe you. I bet you only fib. Then say your ghosts that they can catch me if they feel like doing this."

That was too much for Heero. He had enough. The Japanese bent down to the braided boy and grabbed his collar again, pulling him up. There was a tearing sound as the back part of Duo's clothes tore off and fell into the zombie's claws. But Duo didn't notice it.

"WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME? YOU'LL THINK ABOUT ME, WHEN YOUR ASS IS IN DANGER. AND NOW...GO OR I'LL FORGET ME AND KILL YOU!!!" the Japanese screamed and stormed out.

"FINE! GO AHEAD! I KNOW YOU CAN DO THAT TO INNOCENT PEOPLE." Duo yelled after him.

Angrily the young swordsman stopped and turned, glaring at Duo with his cobalt blue eyes.

"Don't ask for it or I'll really do it!" Heero whispered with doom in his voice.

Then he was gone. Outside the Japanese boy stood still and sighed.

"I hope he's clever enough to go voluntarily. But it's too dangerous in this place and it was the only way to get rid of him!" he murmured to himself.

*

In the meantime Duo had some doubts, but he put them aside.

"GHOSTS? I'm sure he was just kidding."

But what if Heero was right and this place really was haunted? 

(No, Duo. He only wanted to scare you away.)

Yes, that's it. This crazy Japanese only had wanted to scare him. And after all he had a date with a certain pretty Chinese boy tonight. And he certainly didn't want to miss it. Just now he realized the loss of some parts of his clothes. But where could it be? Puzzled he only shrugged his shoulders and took his book out of his back-basket.

Something had come to his mind. It was a sudden idea and he simply had to write it down. And it wouldn't disturb anyone, if he wrote it in his book. Then the braided scholar took a feather, which he used for writing, in his hand and dipped the tip into a barrel of ink and started to write. But suddenly he heard those strange squeaking noises from inside the hole again and they really began to get on his nerves. What the hell was that? 

Finally it became so bad, that he dropped his ink barrel into the opening, doing a clumsy movement. Duo sighed. Why did something like this always happen to him? Cursing and complaining something about injustice he put the ladder into the hole, so that he could climb down. 

But however, he didn't notice again that the ladder stood on a zombie who was laying there und uttering such squeaking sounds. And there only were much more zombies waiting for him. But all that didn't bother the braided boy. He only wanted his ink barrel back. 

When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Duo stood still and looked around. 

(Okay, it's not exactly the place where I would live forever. Much too uncomfortable in my opinion.) He thought as he let his gaze wander.

Everything here was dark, damp, scary, and there was a musty smell all over the place. And then there was this strange feeling that he wasn't alone down here. Something was here and it wasn't friendly. So Duo decided to search his barrel and then get out of there as quick as possible. Carefully he went on, not knowing that he had company.

Behind his back two of the zombies had decided to scare Duo to death a little and were following him with stretched out arms. But just when they reached the braided boy and wanted to catch him, Duo bend down and both zombies only grasped the empty air. 

And then Duo abruptly straightened up and knocked his head against an old woodened, splintered door, which dropped backwards and buried both undead ones between other pieces of wood. Duo on the other side rubbed the aching back of his head, but moved on.

While the zombies tried to free themselves out of their awkward situation, Duo had found a window and tried to open it, just to get a better view and that he could see where his writing utensils could be. He moved some woodened boards aside and opened the window to let in the sun and some fresh air.

But the zombies didn't seem to like the bright morning sun. When the first rays of light hit the undead creatures, they started to squeak like mad and to tremble and to smoke, until they started to disintegrate in their components. At the end of the process only a slimy, sickening and stinking liquid was left behind. 

Duo didn't notice anything, what had happened with the undead creatures. He stretched his body for a moment and then turned round. And finally he saw his ink barrel, which was lying in the middle of a nondescriptly liquid. He fished it with two fingers out of the slimy fluid and looked at it with mixed emotions. 

After that he smelled at the stuff and made a face. The slimy stuff on his fingers was so disgusting and foul-smelling that Duo was going to be sick. It smelled like a mixture of rotten eggs, spoilt fish and rancid butter, which had been lying in a musty grave for a century (x_X). He had to get out of here, quickly.

Besides, Duo still wanted to go back to the village to get some new clothes and something to eat. The braided boy giggled at the thought what the people in the village would say if they saw that Duo was still alive. They would get the shock of their lifetime.

*

Later the evening...

Duo was eating when he thought about the past day's events. The people in the village really couldn't believe their eyes as Duo was standing before them alive. They could hardly believe that he had slept one night in the notorious Nataku temple. 

And when he went to settle his things, all of them were following him as if he was a small sensation. After recovering the outstanding debts and buying some food, clothes and new lanterns for the way home, Duo headed back for the temple. This time he wasn't afraid of the wolves, because he didn't see them. But when the braided boy suddenly heard their howling, he tried to hurry up.

Yet it wasn't the howling of the wolves that he had heard. It was Wufei, who only had wanted to tease him. The real wolves were hanging in the branches of some trees, stunned by Wufei. Finally Duo reached the temple and was now sitting here and looking forward to his date.

After the dinner Duo walked to the small pavilion at the lake again. But this time something had changed. It was something different, something crueller and something creepier inside the small house and was resting there. And Duo was about to run into the creature's arms.

 

*

Wufei was sitting in his room, when he sensed Duo's presence near the pavilion. But he also sensed the presence of the creature and the danger Duo was in. Immediately he began to play his instrument, that Duo would hear him. 

And it worked. 

Duo heard the music and started to walk towards it. Several minutes later he reached a bigger house. The entrance of the house also was hemmed by two big statues. One window was brightly illuminated. Duo wondered if it was the window of Wufei's room. 

And as if the braided young man had said it out loud, someone opened the window and the mentioned one appeared. 

"Hey Wufei, it's me. Duo!" Duo shouted softly.

Wufei noticed him, but shut his window. Duo was confused. What had he done wrong now? The braided scholar sneaked nearer and began to shout again:

"Wufei! Wufei! Can you hear me?"

This one hid himself behind the curtain of his window. 

(Why is he here? I told him yet, that he shouldn't come back to me. Zechs is going to kill him.) The Chinese thought.

Fortunately the mentioned demon wasn't there at the moment, but he could come back every minute. 

In the meantime Duo had begun to climb up the tree in front of the house, until he had reached the window and knocked. Wufei hesitated for a long moment, but then opened the window.

"What are you doing here? I have told you yet not to come back." The Chinese boy shouted.

"But..." Duo began, but stopped.

Wufei looked at Duo and sighed, before he dragged the braided boy inside. He closed the window, after he had looked around quickly. In his room Duo looked around, too. Wufei's room was simple, but 1000 times more comfortable than his own room at the temple.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come back." Wufei asked again and got nervous. 

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I leave tomorrow." Duo answered.

"Tomorrow yet?" 

"Yes. But I'll come back to see you again." Duo said and looked at the angelic face of the Chinese boy.

"Oh! I understand!" Wufei said.

Maybe it was the best for them, although he liked the braided scholar a lot. But he was a ghost and Duo a human being. It wouldn't work out well. 

Suddenly he got nervous. Someone was coming nearer and Wufei knew who it was. His 'Sister'. Somehow he had to hide Duo, immediately. But it nearly was too late. Through the thin walls he already could recognize the shadows of three women. 

"K'so!" he cursed.

"What's up?" Duo wanted to know, surprised, why the Chinese suddenly had changed his mood. 

But this one was worried about more important things at the moment. Things like hiding Duo for example. He looked round, but only saw his bath tub. Well, it had to do it. Wufei grabbed Duo's arm and pulled him to the tub.

"My sister is coming. She mustn't find you, because she has a fine nose. It would be the best if you hide yourself into the water and don't say a word. Do you understand?" he said.

And before Duo could protest, Wufei pushed him underwater just in time. One moment later the door was opened and three female ghosts entered the room. It was Une and two servants. They saw Wufei reading in a scroll.

Une came closer to the Chinese boy. She was several years older than Wufei and wore a long, white robe, while one part of her hair was done up into an odd longish roll.

"My dearest brother Wufei..." she said.

Wufei looked up of his scroll and glared at the older woman.

"I'm not your brother, Une! So don't act as if we were related." He spoke.

Une just glared back and then smiled.

"The master is waiting for you. I hope you're ready!" 

"I'm ready in a moment!" the Chinese snapped back and got up from the floor.

But in the next moment it was getting stormy outside. Suddenly the window flew open and a shadow flew inside Wufei's room. It got closer to the small group with a tearing velocity. One second later Wufei received a painful blow into his face and was flung across the room.

Zechs had arrived.

Wufei touched his aching lip. His lower lip was swollen and bleeding. When he looked up, he saw Zechs standing there. The demon was wearing his black, rich decorated gowns like usual and one half of his long platinum blond hair had been done to a bizarre, crescent moon–like coiffure. And he looked really furious.

Zechs grabbed Wufei by his black hair painfully. This one cried out with pain.

"You son of a bitch, I know you're hiding someone. One of those mortals. Where is he?" he screamed angrily.

"No, I'm not hiding anyone." The Chinese stuttered, trying to loosen Zechs' grip.

But the demon only strengthened his grip and got closer to Wufei's face till only few millimetres separated both men. Wufei could feel the ice-cold breath of the demon on his skin and gritted his teeth, just to say nothing, which he could regret later. 

"And I say you're lying!" Zechs hissed into the young man's ear, before he gave Une an invisible sign.

Une smirked coldly and let a white piece of cloth drop in front of Wufei onto the floor. This one froze. It was the cloth he had used for his message to Duo. How could it get into her hands? 

Zechs also smirked, but then he got angry again.

"You have dared deride me. I'm afraid, I have to punish you. Une, give me my whip!"

The ghost woman gave the demon, what he wanted. This one whipped a few times onto the floor, before he turned to Wufei and began to hit the Chinese boy with his whip with blind rage. At the same time he screamed furiously:

"You're doing what I'm saying, will you! Otherwise I'll destroy your ashes. You know what will happen then." 

Wufei knew that Zechs was right. He had made a mistake and was now paying for it. And because of that the Chinese endured every hit of the whip with gritted teeth, until Zechs had fairly calmed down and let drop the whip. Although he was a ghost, his back hurt like hell. But he wouldn't cry. No, he wouldn't give Zechs this satisfaction.

"Take care of his wounds!" the demon commanded.

Une gave one of her servants a sign, which was coming nearer and holding a tray with several small jars, which contained different ointments. Une pulled the clothing off from Wufei's upper body and started to clean up the red welts onto his back.

While Zechs watched them, he continued speaking:

"Because it's your first offence, I'll make an exception and forgive you. I hope you don't have forgotten that I sold you to my sister, the black princess. She was very interested in you and that's why you are going to marry her in three days. She doesn't may be a beauty, but in return she is one of the mightiest demons I know. 

Although, I must say I can understand why she did choose you. Not many people have such a beautiful and immaculate face and body like you. I really have to say I can feel a touch of jealousy in my heart. But to change the subject, I'm still hungry and need a human victim tonight. What are you going to do about it?"

"I can get you one yet, master!" Wufei said and dressed again, when Une was ready.

"That's good! And who does know? Maybe I'll show you my gratitude! You know what I mean." 

The demon smiled and touched Wufei's injured lip, just to caress his cheek after that. He began to laugh.

"Une, you ought to follow his example! But not now! We have a lot of things to do. Come on, we're going! See you later, Wufei. And don't forget your promise."

Une cast a cold glance at Wufei and then followed Zechs with her servants. The young Chinese man stayed behind. Alone. He knew what the demon had meant with his "gratitude". After all, he had shown his gratitude very often in the past months. 

Suddenly a loud gasping caught his attention again. A soaking wet and gasping for breath Duo, sticking to the edge of the tub, dropped in his field of vision and a hint of a smile flitted over Wufei's lips. He simply had forgotten Duo's presence here in his room.

"Gods, I didn't know at all, that I could hold my breath that long...Need air!" he gasped and took a deep breath.

Wufei helped Duo out of the cold water. Fortunately the braided boy hadn't noticed what had happened several minutes ago, but he saw Wufei's injured lip and was shocked. 

"Oh my god, what's happened? Your lip is injured!"

He wanted to touch it, but Wufei turned his head.

"It's nothing. But you really have to go now!" he said.

"But...!" 

"Go to the pavilion and wait there for me! Okay?" 

Duo nodded and then headed for the small lake with the pavilion. There he was waiting for his Wufei.


	5. Another confusing Night

Duo was waiting impatiently for his Wufei at the pavilion. Though he only was waiting a few minutes for his crush to come, it seems to be like an eternity. Unfortunately he wasn't a patient person. Hopefully nothing bad had happened to him.

The braided boy really had been shocked to see the Chinese's injured lip. How could anyone do anything like that to this pretty young man?

(God, did I really think that? Sounds like I was in love with him. But on the other hand, maybe I am.) He thought, his cheeks flushing. 

And why shouldn't he be in love with the beautiful Chinese man? He never had met such a handsome young man and it wasn't surprising, that one could become weak just by looking at him. And then Duo remembered the beautiful and naughty dream he had had last night. It had involved himself and Wufei, both of them doing very nice and interesting...things. But this thought made Duo only blush harder.

But slowly he became nervous. Where was Wufei? The Chinese boy had said he would be here. Speaking of the devil...Suddenly the braided boy heard a well known voice behind his back.

"Hello!" 

Half scared to death Duo turned round and saw Wufei standing right before him, with a scroll in his hand. The braided one sighed of relief. 

"Gods, you scared me. Why are you so late? I was worried that something bad had happened to you." Duo whispered.

The Chinese caressed the braided boy's cheek und Duo blushed again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." 

"N...Never mind!" Duo stuttered embarrassed.

Wufei smiled and gave Duo the scroll. The braided boy accepted it, his heart full of respect. It was a present from Wufei, a present just for him. How wonderful! Duo opened the scroll and gasped. His eyes widened as he recognized the painting as the one from the stand in the village. It was the same painting which showed a young Chinese man who looked like Wufei.

"B...But...I don't know...Why...? Why do you give that?" he stammered.

Duo hardly could understand why he had gotten such a beautiful present. But when he looked at Wufei, the Chinese had turned away from him.

"Consider it as a small remembrance. Don't forget me!" he spoke.

"What do you mean? It sounds like a farewell."

Wufei was silent for a moment.

"Yes, it is. I leave in three days." He finally said.

"OH! And where do you go to? Maybe I can accompany you." The braided one asked hopefully.

"That's absolutely impossible. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving for my marriage!" 

Totally shocked – that was the right word to describe Duo's expression. That couldn't be true.

"I...Is that true? That you're engaged?" Duo managed to stutter out.

Wufei only nodded silently and looked at him with sad eyes. Suddenly a sharp pain flashed trough Duo's heart. Why was this world so cruel? Finally the braided scholar had found a boy whom he liked, or rather, loved, though he only knew him for a short time, and then the boy was engaged. One more time Duo really began to hate his life.

Wufei would marry in three days and what was Duo going to do then? He didn't know it. But the braided one suddenly had the need to hit and destroy something. 

Meanwhile the Chinese decided it would be the best to go. He had noticed that the other boy wasn't pleased about the news. But Wufei couldn't blame him. And so it was the best. But when the Chinese wanted to so, Duo grasped his arm.

"May I ask you who you are going to marry?"

"The Black Princess! It's a sort of arranged marriage! I'm sorry." was Wufei's answer.

So, it was a noblewoman. If only Duo could do something to prevent the marriage. But on the other hand, why should the Chinese choose him, a poor book scholar, if he could have a noblewoman instead? Duo's thought were running wild. What should he do?

"Wufei, I just wanted to say...If you want to, I'll get you out of here." He stammered.

Puzzled Wufei looked at Duo.

"What do you mean, Duo?"

Duo blushed hard. What should he say?

"What I'm trying to say is...you don't have to marry her, if you don't want to!" the braided boy whispered.

"I wish I could...But I have no choice. But why do you want do that for me? You barely know me." The Chinese answered, who was still flabbergasted about Duo's sudden offer.

"Yeah, why? It might sound crazy but I think I've fallen in love with you. You know yet, that thing with love at first sight!" he laughed embarrassed, blushing again.

"Are you serious?" the Chinese boy asked incredulously.

But this question was unnecessary. Wufei could see at the braided boy's red face, that he was serious. Immediately he felt something strange in his heart. For the first time since one year the Chinese felt something warm in his heart. Something Wufei hadn't felt since the time he had died.

And everything just because of this braided boy. Nevertheless he couldn't accept Duo's offer and shook his head negatively. Zechs was too mighty and Wufei didn't want to anger him. 

Besides he had to go now. Through the branches of the trees he could see the dawn yet. Wufei knew he had to be back before Zechs or Une would become suspicious or the daylight would destroy him.

"I'm sorry, but the dawn is near and I really have to go. And referring to your offer – I thank you, but I can't. Goodbye, Duo!" the Chinese said and went on.

But he was surprised, when Duo suddenly hugged him and buried his face into the Chinese's neck. 

"But Duo..."

"I don't care if you are engaged, but please don't go! I...I...I really like you. And I don't want you to go!" the braided boy murmured.

Wufei really was astound, but then smiled and drew Duo closer to him, hugging him back. 

"I like you, too, Duo!" he murmured.

The Chinese held the braided scholar tight and stroked his long braid. Both young men were standing like this for a long while. But meanwhile Wufeis thoughts were running wild. Maybe Duo was the right one. Maybe this boy could be his salvation from the demon's claws. Maybe...

After a while Wufei recognised the first rays of light at the distant mountains und knew that he really had to hurry. Soon the sun would rise und the Chinese would die, when he wouldn't be back home in time. 

"I'm sorry, Duo, but I must go now. Why don't you come again tonight? But only if you want to...!" Wufei whispered and let go of Duo.

"Of course I do! I'll wait for you!" Duo sniffed.

Wufei smiled again and then went across the footbridge until he vanished in the forest. Duo's gaze followed him and then the braided boy wiped away some tears, from which he didn't know they had been there, from his eyes. 

"I'll wait for you!" Duo repeated, his heart beating fast.

Then he headed back for the temple and went to bed, dreaming of Wufei.

*

The rest of the next day Duo spent in the village again, although it was pouring with rain. But he had gotten used to it. Besides he occupied himself with something completely different. The braided boy was searching for something special, when he met Wufei again tonight.

"Hey, you there! Wait a moment." 

Duo turned round when a voice seemed to call him. It was the trader, who sold the paintings Duo had seen on his first day in the village. This one hurried after him with several scrolls under his arm. Duo stopped.

"What do you want from me?"

"Gomen, but I couldn't find the painting you were looking for, when you were at my stand yesterday. But I chose some other pretty paintings for you. Would you like to take a look at them?"

But Duo shook his head. Yes he remembered that he had wanted to buy the painting yesterday, but the trader couldn't find it. That was before Wufei gave him the aforementioned painting as a present.

"Never mind, I've met the boy personally! And he has given me something better yet."

Duo expected the trader to leave him alone, but instead the man stared at him puzzled.

 

"What are you talking about? That's impossible. The boy on the painting is dead for more than on year now." The trader replied.

Now it was Duo's turn to look puzzled. What was that man talking about? Wufei – dead – for more than one year? 

"I'm sorry but you talk nonsense. And I must go now. I still have to do important things." He spoke angrily.

Wufei – dead? Such an imbecility. Angrily Duo walked away. But the trader didn't give up and began to run after him.

"Hey, wait for me!" he shouted.

But unfortunately two bounty hunters had heard his shout and the poor trader had all hands full to do to convince the two soldiers, that he wasn't a wanted one and that they couldn't earn a bonus with him.

In the course of the following small hunt Duo came to the wall with the "wanted" posters. There he saw a poster, which showed the face of a man, who looked like...this Japanese swordsman. Duo's eyes widened. That couldn't be. But then...apart from the scar on the face of the man on the poster, it was one and the same person.

Duo was frightened. So this swordsman was a wanted one. Gods, then Wufei was in danger. He had to go back to the temple immediately and as soon as possible. But how...? On foot it would last an eternity. But then he was lucky.

A rich man just wanted to get off of his horse, but the braided boy didn't hesitate and got onto the horse, as soon as the man was down on the ground. This one wasn't enthusiastic, but Duo didn't care. With the things, he had bought for the evening, Duo rode towards the Nataku – Temple.

*

In the meantime Heero was practising with his sword on a small clearing, where some big statues were standing. He knew that his fight with the ghosts was imminent. At least one problem seemed to be settled.

 

He hadn't seen this braided book scholar all day. Apparently the swordsman had succeeded in scaring him away. But now he had to concentrate on the imminent fight.

*

Meanwhile Duo almost had reached the temple yet. Of course he rode to Wufei's home and got up from his horse. Then he started to climb up the tree again.

"Wufei! Wufei! Can you hear me?" he shouted.

But the Chinese wasn't there. This one just had found a new prey for the demon Zechs, who would enjoy his meal soon. Suddenly a gigantic, oversized tongue shot out of the undergrowth and grabbed the young man. With a loud scream he disappeared in the bushes and Wufei started to walk his way home. 

When he arrived there, the young Chinese man saw Duo climbing onto the tree in front of his room and smiled. Duo was so cute. Nevertheless it was dangerous what he was doing there. If Zechs or Une saw him...Okay, Zechs was occupied at the moment, but Une could give him away to the demon.

Wufei carefully flew to Duo. He had to get the braided boy away from here. Since the book scholar didn't seem to notice him, it shouldn't be that difficult. Carefully the Chinese boy pulled at Duo's braid and back-basket. 

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" 

With a loud scream Duo was falling down to the ground and rubbed his aching backside.

"Ouch, my ass!" the braided boy cursed.

How on earth did he get back onto the forest floor? One minute ago he had been on the tree for sure. But Duo had had the feeling that someone or something had pulled at his back.

"Are you alright?" 

Duo looked up and saw Wufei kneeling next to him. Immediately his heart made a big jump. He grinned and wrapped his arms around the Chinese boy's neck and pulled him down to himself.

"Hi Wufei! I missed you." He whispered.

Wufei smiled. But suddenly he put one hand on Duo's mouth. 

"I missed you, too. But now be quiet!"

Duo was wondering about Wufei's strange behaviour, but let him grant. One moment later Une was gliding by. Wufei sighed of relief. Fortunately she hadn't seen them. Not to think, what could have happened, if she had seen them...

"Duo, let's go to the pavilion! It's too dangerous for you here!" Wufei whispered.

Duo nodded and followed the Chinese, when he left.

*

Several minutes later they reached the small house at the lake together. And while Duo was preparing his surprise for Wufei, the Chinese boy stared at the water, absorbed in his thoughts. Only for this moment he felt peace – in his heart and in his "life". Who knew yet, what would be in an hour or two...

"Hey Wufei, I'm ready. You can come here." 

Duo's voice let him snap out of his thoughts and he turned to Duo. The braided boy had spread out the things he had bought earlier, onto a simple blanket. It was only some food and wine, but it was satisfying for Duo. He pulled the Chinese down to him and this one sat down next to him.

Only then Duo started to eat. But Wufei on the other hand only watched the braided scholar, because he didn't need any food. Duo noticed soon that the Chinese neither ate nor drank. 

"Don't you want something to eat? It's enough there for both of us." He spoke, still chewing.

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry." 

"OH!...Well, then I can eat all the more!" Duo replied and continued to munch happily. 

Wufei chuckled and also continued to watch the braided boy. He found that Duo really was beautiful in his own way. Especially with this long braid and these wonderful amethyst-like eyes, which were so friendly and warm. And not to forget his naivety, which made him really cute.

The Chinese imagined what it would be like to kiss him and to run his fingers through that hair. And for this reason he would protect him from Zechs. Never ever the demon would get his claws on Duo.

"Wufei, are you alright?"

The young Asian man snapped out of his train of thoughts and saw Duo looking at him with concern. 

"Was just thinking!" he replied.

"OH......And what were you thinking about?" Duo asked.

"Nothing important." 

But the braided boy wasn't taken in by Wufei that easily. Something seemed to bother the other boy and Duo just wanted to know how he could help. He slid nearer to Wufei, until his head rested onto Wufei's shoulder and the Chinese wrapped his arm around him.

"May I ask you a question, Wu-chan?" Duo asked finally, not realizing that he suddenly had called Wufei Wu-chan. 

"Of course...!"

"Okay...One of the traders in the village told me that you were dead for one year now."

Wufei's eyes widened. What should he say? He couldn't possibly tell him the truth about himself. 

"Do you believe him?" 

"No, I don't. I believe all of the people there are really crazy." The braided scholar said before he got up to take a short walk. 

But however, Duo overlooked the things on the floor and somehow managed it to trip over his own feet again. He fell and saw the floor coming up to himself. But then Wufei was there to catch him, before the braided boy reached the hard woodened ground. Both young men were lying now on the floor, Duo on top with Wufei beneath him. They stared at each other, knowing the familiarity of the situation.

Duo's eyes were wide and his head red as a tomato. But the worst was the sudden inner turmoil, his momentary situation had caused. With the handsome bishounen beneath him his mind was going crazy.

(Oh God, what will he think about me? That I'm a pervert? But he is so beautiful and I really want to kiss him...But I cannot...Or shall I yet?...Gods, what am I going to do?.........Shall I or not?.........)the braided boy thought.

(It doesn't matter yet. Either he hates you or he loves you. Just do it, Duo!) His inner voice screamed.

Duo decided just to follow his instincts, or rather his emotions. And he kissed Wufei. It was first a slow and sweet kiss, but then the Chinese was taking control, much to Duo's surprise, and it became a very long and passionate kiss. Both were fighting for dominance. Finally Wufei won the battle, rolling them over and changing the positions.

Now Wufei was on top and Duo beneath him. The Chinese smiled at the other boy, whose face was still flushed, and kissed him again, after grabbing him by his head and pulling him closer.

After a long moment they broke off the kiss. Duo still couldn't believe what they had done moments ago. But he couldn't deny that it had been wonderful and that he really wanted more than only one kiss. Besides the braided boy noticed a sudden ache in his abdomen, which he couldn't explain.

But fortunately the Chinese boy seemed to notice it and found it somehow amusing.

"Do you want me to...?" he asked with a glance at his abdomen.

"Can you...?" the braided boy replied nervously. He didn't know what to do, because he had never done this with anyone.

Wufei chuckled.

"Only if you want me to...!" he whispered.

Duo only nodded and then only the sounds of their lovemaking could be heard.

*

Several hours, after showing Duo the wonderful pleasures of love again and again, both boys were lying on the ground of the pavilion. Both of them were spent and laid snuggled together.

"I love you!!" Duo whispered into Wufei's ear.

"Me too! Wo ai ni, Duo-chan!" the Chinese replied. 

Duo gave him another kiss and let his gaze wander over his Chinese love's body. There he discovered a silver bracelet, which had several tiny bells on it, around Wufei's wrist. Curiously he took it and shook it, so that the bells let out a pure, bright sound. 

But as Wufei heard the bells, he suddenly tried to snatch the bracelet out of Duo's hand. 

"Baka, what have you done?" he shouted.

"S...Sorry, but I just was curious!" Duo stuttered, confused about the Chinese's sudden change of behaviour. 

Wufei quickly got dressed and tried to get his bracelet back. He knew that Zechs would be coming soon, because it was getting stormy and the bigger bells started to ring. Like always before he came for his prey. The Chinese had to distract him, for Duo's sake.

"Please, give it back. You have no idea, what you've done. Just give it back and then go, before he comes!" he shouted again.

Duo saw the panic-stricken face of the Chinese boy and decided to give it back without a word. But then he stumbled and the bracelet flew high in the sky. With a quick movement Wufei also was in the sky to catch it. Astonished Duo watched him.

"Whoa, are you a magician or something similar?" he asked curiously, while getting dressed, too. 

But Wufei didn't answer, but put on his silver bracelet. Duo still was puzzled. He hadn't meant to anger his love because of such a small matter like that bracelet. 

"I'm sorry if I angered you. Please tell me what's going on!" Duo asked carefully.

The Chinese shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not angry about you...It's my fault. I should have told you everything...!" Wufei hesitated for a moment, but then continued:

"I'm sorry, but you must know I'm not human." He said, knowing that this could be a goodbye forever.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why shouldn't you be human? If you aren't human then I'm a monster. Do you understand?" Duo shouted.

"You don't understand. I'm dangerous. I've caused so many deaths and you also will die, if you don't go immediately. No, it's better when I leave. Farewell, Duo! And please don't follow me." He spoke with a strange undertone in his voice.

With these words he started to leave, leaving the braided boy stunned behind. 

(Forgive me, Duo. But it's the best for you.) The Chinese thought, the hints of tears in his eyes.

Duo stared at the leaving boy. He couldn't believe what Wufei had said. Him, a murderer? No, that couldn't be true. The braided boy decided to follow Wufei nevertheless and started to run after him. 

"Please wait for me!" he yelled.

"I said you shouldn't follow me!" Wufei shouted angrily.

He had to get rid of Duo and there was only one way to do it. The Chinese only made a short movement with the long sleeve of his gown and the braided boy was flung into the lake, again. When he resurfaced, Wufei had been disappeared. Duo got onto the footbridge somehow and was confused. 

He didn't what had happened. But he knew he had to find Wufei and so the book scholar followed him into the forest.


	6. Findings

When the storm started to break away, Heero was in his own part of the old temple, watching the forest. As the wind was getting stormier, the Japanese felt the creepy aura again, which he had felt very often for the last years, since he lived here. 

(The ghosts are on their way again.)He thought.

Then he grabbed his things and his sword and ran into the forest. At the same time he yelled:

"This time I get you all!"

*

Duo also was running through the forest, searching for his beloved Chinese boy. He didn't care what the other had said. He didn't believe it. All, the braided boy wanted, was to be with his onyx-eyed beauty. Forever. And that was the reason why he had to find him. Where could Wufei just be? Duo was going further into the dark wood. But Wufei's words were playing on and on in his head...

"...you must know I'm not human..." 

Such a nonsense. Why shouldn't he be human? Well, maybe he was uncommon in his own way, but still...

 

Duo stopped walking when he recognized a figure standing in the undergrowth before him, with its back turned to him. The braided boy could recognize dark long hair and a white robe and then nothing more, because it was too dark. Was that Wufei? Without thinking Duo ran to the figure.

"Wufei, is that you?" 

When he got closer, the figure turned round and Duo jerked back. On no account it wasn't his Wufei, but a woman with an ice-cold glare, which let his blood freeze. It was Une, who had been waiting for him.

"Sorry, I've mistaken you for somebody else. Sayonara!" he said and turned back just wanting to decamp as fast as possible.

But Duo didn't expect that Une would follow him. After all he was her next prey.

"Not so fast, pretty boy!" she snarled.

Within a few moments her expression turned into a devilish grimace and with a piercing scream the ghost woman raised up in the air. Then she threw herself onto the poor Duo, who started to flee panicky. 

She probably would have caught him if Wufei hadn't appeared and thrown her out of the way with one aimed kick of his foot. Cursing Une hit the ground hard. 

"Wufei. Thank Kami-sama!" Duo said and embraced the Chinese. 

"Come on. She'll recover in a moment!" Wufei replied and grabbed Duo's arm.

Then Une got herself up and Wufei recognized another figure coming nearer from another part of the forest. This time it was Heero, ready to finish all kinds apparition off. Wufei had to react quickly and so he dragged the braided boy with him. 

 

Une, who had gotten up and was now really mad, started to chase them. But at the same time she was in the air, Heero noticed her. And with a loud scream and a big somersault while jumping the Japanese came up to the ghost woman and cut off her head with his sword (x.X). 

"Got you!" he grinned.

But Une wasn't dead yet. The rest of her ghost body still staggered across the area and fought with the Japanese swordsman. But Heero took quick care of it. In a split-second he drew a red Yin/Yang sign on his left palm and shouted quickly some magical words. The sign began to glow and the Japanese flung the arising energy against the ghost, who was finally destroyed in a big explosion. 

"And one troublemaker less...!" he smiled satisfied.

*

Meanwhile Duo and Wufei still were fleeing through the forest until they reached the place where the braided boy's horse was waiting. Both young men stopped. 

"Duo, what are you still doing here? I've said yet it's better for you to leave this place." Wufei finally spoke.

"Don't dare think that I'll leave you alone here! I don't care what you've said or done! Just let us disappear from this place. Okay? Or haven't you seen what this Japanese had done with this woman? He cut her head off with his sword." The braided boy replied after that. 

"I know. She was my sister, somehow!"

"Really?" Duo asked incredulous. 

He couldn't believe that the woman had been Wufei's "sister". But Wufei only nodded.

"Don't worry! I really didn't like her." He said.

Duo stared at Wufei aghast. But now he had to do something. This Japanese swordsman simply couldn't get away with this murder. After all it had been a crime und the swordsman had to be punished for it. And so Duo got up on his horse and also pulled Wufei up, so that the young Chinese man was sitting behind him.

"What are you doing, Duo?" Wufei stammered.

"We have to go to the police. After all he killed your sister!" the braided boy grinned and rode off.

"But I cannot..." stuttered the Chinese.

"Oh, have no fear! We'll make it." 

Both were riding through the pitch-dark forest. But Wufei knew he couldn't stay with Duo. And for the second time in this night he did something, he didn't want to do. He left Duo silently. When the braided young man turned to check on Wufei, the Chinese was gone. Missing.

Sadly and confused he looked around, but didn't see a single soul. Where was his Wufei?

*

Somehow Duo managed it to reach the next village. There he shooed the responsible judge out of his bed to tell him what had happened.

*

A drum sounded. Two men lighted fire in a bowl to lighten up the courtroom. Then several guards came in and took their positions. Then the judge appeared, his assistant following him. The older man was looking very grumpy. But who wouldn't if someone would shoo him out of bed and that in the middle of the night? 

The judge sat down into his judgment seat and looked at Duo who was kneeling before him. Meanwhile the judge's assistant was whispering something about the costs for this late engagement in whose ear. The judge only nodded agreeing. 

"What do you want from me at this late hour, stranger? Why do you disturb my precious sleep? Guards, give him 30 blows with the whip." The judge complained, still very drowsy. 

"No, 60 are much better!" his assistant doubled. 

"Please don't, Your Honour. Otherwise I'll forget everything!" Duo lamented.

He only had come here to tell the judge, that he had seen the man on the "wanted" poster. And because of that he should receive 60 blows? Okay, maybe it wasn't his wisest move to wake up the judge in the middle of the night.

"He must get his punishment or we'll never get our money!" the assistant whispered again. The judge nodded again and sipped at his drink, which a guard had brought him. 

"Give him the 60 blows!" the assistant ordered to the guards.

These ones just wanted to execute the order, but Duo interrupted them.

"B...but I just wanted to say that I've seen that man, who's called Scarface Liu."

The judge almost choked on his drink at these words. But his assistant could prevent the worst just in time.

"What does he mean with that?" the older man whispered to his assistant.

"Scarface Liu is a criminal, Your Honour. A high reward is offered on his head. But fortunately we arrested him this morning." The younger man whispered back.

"So why does he claim that he has seen this criminal?"

"I know only one possible reason! He wants to have the reward for himself!"

"WHAAAAT? I mean I'm known for my greediness for money, but you are much worse. You won't get any money from me. Rather I'll let you beat to death. GUAAAARDS!!!" the judge shouted angrily.

"Just do it!" the assistant repeated.

The guards lifted their heavy woodened sticks and started to beat up the poor Duo. This one protected his head with his hands as good as he was able to. 

"But I really have seen him. He murdered a woman in a wood!" he stammered.

Immediately the beating stopped. 

"Is anyone able to tell me who's really in the jail now?" the judge asked impatiently.

"Oh well, Scarface Liu, Your Honour!" the assistant replied.

"But maybe you've caught the wrong guy!" Duo threw in.

"He could be right!" the assistant whispered in the judge's ear.

"Alright, get this Liu guy! Immediately!!!" the older man ordered and the younger man at his side repeated it to the guards.

Duo sighed of relief. At least he finally had some minutes of peace. Hopefully. Meanwhile something came to the assistant's mind, which could be very interesting for the judge.

"But when this stranger is right, we have to give back the reward!" he said.

"NAAAAANIIIIII? No Way! BEAT HIM UP!" the judge roared.

And everything seems to start all over again. But this time Duo was lucky and escaped his beating. Suddenly out of the blue a voice rang out. It was a voice, which sounded really familiar to Duo. 

"STOP IT IMMEDIATELY!!!" 

And with an enormous leap Heero jumped down from the ceiling and landed on the floor in front of the judge's desk. Immediately the guards turned against him, while both men, the judge and his assistant, were hiding under the desk. 

"Please don't do anything to us. We didn't do anything bad!" both lamented.

But Duo also retreated from him.

"That's him! He's the murderer!" he screamed and retreated again, until he reached the judge's desk and squatted onto the table. 

Finally the assistant decided to take a closer look at the Japanese and suddenly recognized the young man.

"But that's Heero Yui, the famous Heero Yui." 

"Heero Yui?" Duo asked puzzled. Was it possible that he had been wrong?

The assistant got up from his hiding place and went towards Heero. There he shooed the guards back. 

"Don't you know Heero Yui? You ought to be ashamed of yourself! He's famous for his fight against crime and corruption! So, can we help you with anything, Yui-san?" the assistant said friendly.

Heero snorted and then pointed at Duo, who was still sitting on the judge's desk.

"I'm here because of him. He's my brother and he thinks I've murdered someone. But he always was a little odd yet. You know, what I mean!" the Japanese spoke. 

"Well, I see what you mean!" The assistant nodded agreeing.

"Don't believe him! He's not my brother! I saw him murdering that woman......And I'm not strange!" Duo screeched.

At the same moment two guards brought a man and the assistant compared his face with the face on the "wanted" poster. 

"It's the same face and so the same man, Your Honour!" he finally said and let the prisoner lead away again. 

"Very well!" the judge said satisfied and settled down on his seat again, after he had shooed Duo down from his desk. 

"Okay. So what's up with this murder now? And where should it have happened?" he asked.

"Ahem...it happened at the Nataku – Temple!" Duo answered.

But he hardly had mentioned the name, when a gusty wind gathered and let the flames go out. Scared to death the guards scattered and the two civil servants also looked ready to flee. 

"D...Did you say Nataku – Temple?" the judge stuttered.

"Ahem...yes!" 

Both men looked at each other. Of all places in the whole wide world it had to be this haunted place.

"I'm sorry, but then I can't do anything! This place is outside my jurisdiction. The meeting is closed. Good night!" the judge said and then both men disappeared quickly.

Heero and Duo stayed behind. And the braided boy suddenly got nervous. What would the Japanese do with him?

Heero slowly stepped closer to the braided boy. This one bit his lip nervously.

"Please...please don't kill me!" he stuttered fearfully.

"Why should I? Just listen to me! I'm not a murderer, even if you think so about me!" the Japanese replied. 

"But I saw you and that woman in the forest!"

Heero rolled his eyes.

"This woman was a ghost and no longer a human being. Or why do think she attacked you! You would have become her next prey." He said.

"A...A ghost? Are you serious? But Wufei, this woman...I know she lived behind the temple." Duo stammered. He simply couldn't believe what Heero was talking about. 

The Japanese looked at Duo with seriousness in his eyes and finally sighed.

"No one lives behind the Nataku - Temple. There's only a mass-grave!" 

"A mass-grave?" 

"Yeah. There aren't many people in this area. Most of them moved away after the riots some years ago. The noises, you can hear at night, come from ghosts or monsters. But I believe that still a mightier creature lives there. I live there for one year and a half now. 

 

And almost every night I've heard screams from the young men that stayed overnight. The other day they were dead, their bodies without any liquid. Maybe it was a demon or a devil. I don't know yet." The swordsman explained.

"G...Ghosts? M...Monsters? D...Demon? You're kidding, aren't you?"

"Do I look like I am kidding? Come with me and I'll prove it!" 

Duo didn't know what to do. Should he go with Heero or not? Then he nodded, although he still didn't believe in something like ghosts. The braided boy would wait if Heero really was right. At least he wasn't afraid of the Japanese anymore. And shortly afterwards both were riding on their horses back to the Nataku – Temple.

*

It already was daylight, when they reached the temple. After getting up from the horses, Heero led Duo to a place full of gravestones. Most of them had been fallen over or were standing oblique. And almost every stone was overgrown with weed. Heero and Duo forced their way across the cemetery. 

(So that's this burial place he had been speaking of. So he really was right. But why do I have this strange feeling about this place. It's really sinister here.) Duo thought, trying to block out the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

But the high point of this little excursion should be coming yet. When Duo saw a gravestone several meters before him, he walked towards him. The braided boy didn't know why, but somehow this single stone caught his attention. Slowly Duo pushed the weed aside and started to read the inscription. 

But suddenly his eyes got wider and bigger.

(Oh my God...what's the meaning of this?) Were his thoughts, when he read the inscription before him, which run as follows:

'HERE LIES OUR BELOVED SON.........CHANG WUFEI'

Duo couldn't believe it. The beautiful Chinese boy he loved was dead. He had fallen in love with a ghost.

*

Heero had been looking around and then for Duo. He found the scholar sitting in front of a single tombstone. 

"Do you believe now?" he asked.

Duo turned his head and stared at Heero with a stunned expression on his face and nodded. Heero frowned and looked at the gravestone. Chang Wufei. Yes, he remembered the Chinese boy who died a year ago in one room of the Nataku - Temple. And since this time the deaths of young men had increased. 

Heero wondered if this really was just accidental. And why was this scholar staring at the tombstone? Did he know the boy?

"Why do stare at this gravestone?" Heero asked.

Duo looked confused, but finally he managed to compose himself.

"You wouldn't believe it!" he said.

"Try it!" 

"Okay, where shall I begin with? I met him first a few nights ago when I arrived here. He was so nice to me and so we met again and again until last night. But now I find out he's a ghost and I'm really confused. Do you understand?" 

The Japanese nodded.

"I'm astounded that he didn't kill you!" he spoke then.

"Do you know why he didn't?" Duo asked the swordsman.

"I have no idea. Maybe he needs you yet!" 

"What for?"

"Who knows! Ghosts are like people. They use each other to get what they want. There is no difference. It's for your own good if you go now, before it is getting dark! I'll take care of the ghosts." Heero spoke while he looked at the sky.

"But please don't do anything to Wufei. I still like him and he really isn't a bad person!" Duo said.

"Okay. Why not!" 

The braided boy nodded thankfully and started to run through the undergrowth to his horse. But halfway he lost the painting from Wufei. It fell out of his back-basket onto the wet grass. 

First Duo wanted to leave it behind. But the braided boy stopped and looked at it. No, he couldn't do that. Slowly he went back and picked it up. Perhaps it was a mistake to go now. Maybe it was better to help Heero and Wufei. Duo still didn't know how but he had to help Wufei somehow. 

And apparently Heero had had the same thoughts, because the Japanese suddenly was standing right before him. 

"I've thought about the whole matter and it's better when you come with me!" the Japanese spoke.

"I know. If I stay here, Wufei will come to me!"

"Exactly. Then I can take care of all ghosts at once. If this boy is coming to you, and I know he'll come, then take this and ring it. I'll come and rescue you. Do you still want to help?" 

Duo nodded and Heero took a small bell out of his bag and gave it to the braided scholar, who looked at it carefully. 

"So I'm going to be the bait for the ghosts!" he replied.

"Yes. Unfortunately the ghosts are angry with me and they are quite mighty ghosts."

"Can you beat them?" Duo asked again. 

Heero only raised an eyebrow and glared at the braided youth.

"I guess that means you can! Alright I'll do it." 

"Well, then come with!"

*

Several hours later it was night again. Duo and Heero were back in the temple again, where they were preparing themselves for the imminent battle. Heero gave Duo a book which was bound in leather and had strange, foreign signs on the cover. The scholar opened it and saw the same signs. But it was written in a language, Duo couldn't read.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"It's called a "sutra"(1). Just for the emergency case! Don't worry; it helps against supernatural powers like ghosts and other creatures!" Heero explained.

"OH! Thank you!" Duo said and clutched the book closer to his chest. 

"Alright then, I'll be waiting outside for your signal!" 

The Japanese swordsman went outside, where he climbed up a tree and started to wait. Inside Duo was getting nervous and hasty closed all doors and windows. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea yet. But he pulled himself together and also started to wait, holding the book and the bell tight and close to his body. 

*

From a distance Wufei watched the temple. He knew that Duo was back, together with this swordsman. And now the braided boy definitely knew the truth about him. But it didn't matter now. Unaware the Chinese touched his bruised shoulder. Zechs had been furious, when he discovered the loss of Une and almost beat him unconscious.

And the demon had been nearly mad when he found out about him and Duo. Strangely Zechs renounced his punishment, but he had wanted to be Duo for his next prey. Nothing could have been worse than this. But it was the last chance, Zechs had given him. And now he was here.

"Okay, then let's go, Wufei!" the Chinese murmured to encourage himself.

*

Duo was nervously waiting, when it was suddenly knocking at the door. Frightened he stood up and slowly went to it. What would be there? Maybe it was a demon or something similar, who would try to kill him. Whatever it was, he had to open the door to find it out.

Slowly Duo took a shaking breath. He was afraid of whoever was standing outside and what would happen to him.

Then it knocked again and the braided boy reached for the door handle.


	7. The Fight against Zechs

The wind was blowing over the cemetery and caused the old bells at the pavilion to ring out loud. While Heero still was waiting outside in the branches of the tree, Duo didn't dare to open the door of his room. He couldn't stand the eerie silence and the foggy darkness of the forest outside and for a moment the braided boy really wished his old life back.

Then it knocked again. 

"W...Who's there?" he stuttered.

No answer.

"W...Who's there?" Duo repeated his question. 

And once again he got no answer.

Duo shook with fear. But he had no alternative and so the scholar took a last deep breath and finally opened the door. Carefully he poked his head outdoors. His eyes widened when he recognized the young man right before him.

It was Wufei.

"Hello Duo!" the Chinese spoke quietly.

Duo did the only thing he was able to do at this moment. He screamed aloud and slammed the door shut. Then he wanted to hide. But when the braided boy turned round Wufei was already standing there. Panic-stricken and full of fear Duo fell back when the young Chinese got closer to him.

"What are you doing here? The Master knows of your presence! He'll kill you if you don't do now!" Wufei said slightly angry.

"Y...You're a ghost, aren't you?" Duo asked carefully.

Wufei hesitated for a moment, looking at him with sad eyes, and then nodded affirmatively. Duo bit his lip. So Heero had been right. But what was he supposed to do now?

 

"Did you kill all the men in the temple?" he asked again.

"No, it was the master. But he forced me to play the bait." The Chinese replied and took a step closer to Duo, trying to touch him. 

But the braided scholar jerked back and started to fell back further, until he tripped over something and fell onto the floor.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" he shouted, crawling backwards, when Wufei got nearer again.

"Please Duo, let me explain...!" the Chinese spoke softly.

"No, leave me alone!" Duo shouted fearfully.

He got up and fled into a corner of the room. Wufei followed him slowly. 

"Why are you afraid of me, Duo? I never did and won't do anything bad to you. Please, just listen to me!" he whispered.

But Duo was too much afraid of the boy, of whom he had thought just hours ago that he would love him. But now he wasn't sure anymore. Instinctively Duo held the magical book, he had gotten from Heero, protectively and half opened in front of his face, hoping that it would work. 

And it worked. As soon as Wufei saw the book, the Chinese's eyes widened fearfully and he protected his head, when he received a hard blow from the book, which flung him across the room, until he hit an old woodened beam hard. 

Duo couldn't believe his eyes. He never had expected that this book had such power. And immediately the braided boy started to worry about the Chinese, who was writhing with pain. Even if he was a ghost, the blow must have hurt. 

"A...Are you alright, Wufei?" he asked worried.

The young Chinese man looked at Duo with tearful eyes.

"Why don't you believe me? Why do you think I didn't tell you who I really am?" he suddenly snapped then.

"Why? To wait for the right time to kill me?" 

"I already said I didn't kill all the young men. I just did it because...because I wanted to protect you from my master and another reason is that I...I...!" the Chinese began to stutter and looked away from Duo, blushing.

"What? What is the other reason?" Duo asked suddenly hopefully.

"I...I did it just because I love you, baka, and I really didn't mean to hurt you!" Wufei finally said.

The braided boy stared at the Chinese and began to smile slightly, but also began to regret the matter with the book. Although Duo still was a bit confused, he knew he still loved the Chinese boy and that he had done Wufei wrong. Maybe it also was Heero's fault partially that he had jumped to conclusions. 

Meanwhile Wufei had gotten up and was ready to leave, since he had gotten no answer from the braided boy. Maybe it was his fate to stay alone, even in death. But then a hand grasped his right arm. Wufei turned just to see Duo standing there, looking confused.

"Where are you going to?" he asked.

"I told you yet it's better when I leave. The master wants you as his next prey and I don't you get hurt. So I'm leaving." The Chinese replied and started to leave.

He opened the door with the help of his ghost powers and got closer to it. Duo followed him with his eyes. What should he do now? If he didn't do anything, he never would see Wufei again. While his brain was still thinking, his heart made its own decision. Without thinking Duo ran after the Chinese. 

He caught Wufei just in time and embraced him from behind. 

"Please don't go!" he murmured. 

 

Immediately the Chinese stopped and froze. What was Duo doing? And why did he suddenly feel so warm?

"Duo, what...?" 

But Duo didn't move and gave no answer. He remained as he was and Wufei could feel him trembling. Slowly he turned round to face the braided young man and was astounded to see him crying.

"Duo, what's wrong with you?" he asked concerned.

The braided youth looked at him.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for not trusting and for hurting you. But when Heero told me the truth and I saw your grave on the cemetery, I was so confused. I really couldn't believe that you're not human, but a ghost."

"You saw it?" the Chinese asked.

Duo nodded.

"What's happened to you? Why are you *you*?" 

"It's a long story and I don't want to burden you with it!" Wufei replied.

"No, please tell me. I'm really interested in what had happened to you!" Duo begged. 

Wufei couldn't believe. After a long time under Zechs' claws someone really wanted to hear his story.

"Are you sure?" 

But instead an answer Duo only kissed him and for the first time Wufei felt human again.

*

Meanwhile Heero still waited for Duo's signal. He felt that the ghosts were back again. But the scholar hadn't ringed until now and the Japanese really started to worry. He hoped nothing bad had happened to the braided boy.

"I can feel their presences. But why doesn't he give me the signal?" the swordsman murmured.

He shifted to another position in the tree, not knowing would happen in a moment. Suddenly the branches began to move by themselves. They grabbed the Japanese by his arms and legs from behind and held him that way, so that the swordsman couldn't move any longer.

"WHAT THE HELL...? LET ME GO, DAMNIT!" he screamed and fought wit all his strength again the pressure of the bonds the branches had formed around his body.

*

Inside Duo and Wufei sat closely together onto the floor. Duo had taken Wufei into his arms protectively and was now stroking his hair. 

"So, what has happened to you now, Wu-chan?" Duo asked softly.

Wufei sighed and then started to tell his story:

"Okay, where shall I begin? I'm coming from a wealthy family. My father was a rich merchant somewhere in the south. One day I accompanied him on one of his journeys. I was really happy and it was so interesting to see how he worked. But then I became sick and finally died here in the temple.

My father couldn't deal with my loss and died shortly afterwards. And that was the beginning of my second life as it is now. When I awoke again, I was in a strange house behind the temple. And HE was there."

"Who is *he*?" Duo asked.

"His name is Zechs. He's an ancient tree demon and very mighty. He had gotten a hold of my ashes because of my father's death and since that time he forces me to bait every young man for him, who stayed overnight." Wufei spoke with sadness in his voice.

"Oh, I understand! And who's the Black Princess you had been talking about?"

"Her real name is Relena and she is the sister of Zechs. She's also a mighty demon and one of the rulers in Hell as far as I know. She was very interested in me when she was visiting her brother some weeks ago. And so he sold me to her and that's why I must marry her." He finished his story.

Duo was silent and just held the Chinese boy closer, comforting him. He hadn't expected that. But how could he help his love? 

"Are you still afraid of me or why are you so silent?" Wufei asked after a while.

"Oh no, not anymore. I just think about a way how to help you! I really want to try to save your soul!" the braided boy answered.

Shocked Wufei stared at Duo. The scholar really wanted to save his soul? No one had wanted to do something like this for him. 

"Are you serious?"

Duo only blushed and nodded. And Wufei smiled.

"If you really want to do that, then bury my ashes in my hometown and that in two days from now, before sunrise. Only then my rebirth is successful and my soul can be freed." The Chinese explained.

"Okay, then I'll ride off tomorrow and do, what you've said!" Duo said.

"Thank you, Duo! I...!"

The Chinese suddenly felt the demon's aura again, which was getting nearer and nearer.

"Wufei, what's wrong?" the braided scholar asked worried.

"Zechs is coming. You must go now or he'll kill you." Wufei nearly shouted.

He grabbed Duo by his hand and together both young men wanted to go. But at the same moment they reached the door, a powerful storm broke loose and whirled leaves across the room. Duo and Wufei tried to fight the gusty wind, but they failed and were shoved back. To Duo's misfortune he lost the bell Heero had given him.

Nevertheless he tried to protect the Chinese with his sutra, but also failed miserably. 

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Wufei shouted and dragged Duo back to another entrance.

But when they reached the other door stopped as if rooted to the spot. The other entrance was blocked by a gigantic, oversized, venomous green thing with big vessels all over his surface, which was winding in front of the door like a boa constrictor. 

"What's that?" Duo managed to stutter, hiding himself behind the Chinese's back.

"Zechs' tongue!" Wufei answered.

"You're kidding, right?"

The Chinese shook his head and looked for an escape. Only the balcony seemed suitable. He grabbed Duo and held him tight to his own body before flying through the air towards the open balcony. But when they reached it, the tip of the tongue hit their upper bodies with full force, so that Duo and Wufei were flung back into the room. 

Duo landed on one part of Zechs' tongue, which was really slimy and wet in his eyes and was already slithering through the whole room. Wufei landed a few meters next to him. Sickened the braided boy got up and wanted to rush at his love's side. But something caught his leg and lifted him up in the air with his head down. 

Duo could see that it was the giant tongue of the demon, which started to crush him painfully until the braided boy began to scream. 

"Duo, hold out and don't let his tongue get into your mouth. I'm coming!" Wufei shouted. But what should he do? He only had one chance...

The Chinese took a deep breath and then he lengthened his sleeves with the help of his ghost powers. The long pieces of his clothing wrapped around the tongue and bound it. Duo, who had a hard time, was still wriggling and tried to free himself out of the demon's grip without letting the tongue come closer, which wasn't easy. 

But when Wufei started to tie the gigantic tongue up, its grip loosened and Duo fell down, but Wufei caught him easily. 

"Gods, thank you Wufei. I swear that was the most horrible moment of my life." Duo said, while Wufei was flying them both towards the saving exit.

But the pieces of clothing didn't last any longer and the tongue easily tore them to pieces. As soon it was free, the tongue shot towards the young men. This time the tongue wrapped itself around Wufei's neck and pulled him back. But before the tongue started to strangle him, he still could save Duo.

The Chinese hurled Duo out of the open window, where he ended up onto the forest floor safely. Because one piece of Wufei's was wrapped around his waist and for that reason he stayed unhurt. Of course he wanted back to help Wufei, when his voice in his head stopped him. 

//No, don't come back. Run and follow the path and don't turn round.//

Duo didn't know what the Chinese had meant until he saw a path of white cloths, which led away from the temple. But he didn't want to go away. 

"But I cannot..."

//Duo, just do it please!// Wufei's voice said.

Duo didn't feel well at this matter, but he did what Wufei had asked for. The braided boy ran along the path. But when he suddenly heard Wufei's screams, he covered his ears with his hands. Finally Duo reached a clearing, where he collapsed and just cried.

Meanwhile in the temple the screaming had stopped and the demon had turned back into his human form. Only one tentacle held up the limp form of Wufei. The Chinese had become unconscious. Zechs looked at him and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"So what am I going to do with you? I can't believe that you've turned against me. I gave you one last chance, but you betrayed me. If you weren't already dead I would kill you on the spot. But I guess I'll take your little boyfriend to task instead. No one angers me without paying the price. 

And you're coming with me. I wonder how he reacts." Zechs said, before he began to chuckle, which turned quickly into a laugh. Then he vanished, searching for his prey.

Heero meanwhile also had been successful and freed himself. Now he was running through the forest in search of Duo, after the awful noises from within the temple had grown silent. He found him sobbing at a clearing, right under a tree. Immediately it was clear that something had happened.

"Hey, what's wrong? And why are you here and not in the temple?" he asked.

Duo just sniffed a last time and then glared at the Japanese.

"What I'm doing here?! I barely escaped the claws of a demon and my friend is still with him as a prisoner." He snapped at Heero.

"You could have ringed the bell!" the Japanese replied.

"I'm sorry, but I lost it because a gigantic tongue was after me!" 

"OH! Well, I also was busy otherwise. But what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. You're the great swordsman. I'm just a book scholar and I wish I never had come here." Duo murmured.

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" a loud voice shouted from nowhere.

Heero, immediately alerted, grabbed his sword. There was that creepy aura again. But suddenly he was pulled into the opposite direction by an invisible force and flung against the tree, which was standing there. Cursing he rubbed his aching head and then looked at Duo, who stared at the figure before him in shock. 

The Japanese couldn't recognize if it was a man or a woman because of the long platinum blond hair, but he knew the figure definitively wasn't human. The creepy aura seemed to belong to him. But only when the demon turned his head towards the swordsman, Heero saw that it was a man and a really beautiful one.

Nevertheless he was the enemy and Heero had no other choice than to fight, especially when this man really was a demon or something similar. So he grabbed his sword again, ready to fight him.

"Who are you?" he asked grimly. 

"I'm Zechs, the ruler of this area." The demon answered.

"Are you a demon or a devil?" Heero asked further.

"I'm a demon. A tree demon, to be precisely. And I guess you're the one, who killed my servant last night." Zechs smirked.

"I was so free. And now I'm going to kill you!" Heero smirked back. 

The demon began to chuckle.

"Just try it!" 

Heero didn't hesitate for a moment. With a loud scream he attacked the demon. But this one only laughed and then vanished like a flash. The Japanese swordsman could stop just in time before he reached Duo.

"Where is he?" Heero shouted and watchfully looked around. But he couldn't see the demon anywhere.

But then several tentacles and creepers shot out of the earth and wound around the swordsman's body again, tying him up again. Heero cursed and began to struggle at his bonds with all his strength. But these ones seemed to be made of steel.

"Do you like it? I hope it's not too uncomfortable for you." The demon's voice spoke.

"Do you really think you can stop me with some plants?" the Japanese shouted furiously. 

"Probably not, but now I have some time to take care of this scholar!"

With these words Zechs appeared in front of Duo, who stared at him fearfully. What did the demon plan with him?

"W...What do you want from me?" the braided scholar stuttered.

"So you're the one Wufei loves. I must say, he really has a good taste. You're really pretty."

"W...What have you done with Wufei, you...you monster?" Duo suddenly shouted, his fear forgotten for a moment.

"Oh, you mean that little slut that dared to betray me because of you?" Zechs smirked and chuckled at the same time. Then he snapped his fingers and two branches bend down, holding the Chinese tight. Wufei still didn't move, but seemed to regain his consciousness, because he slowly opened his eyes.

"Wufei, are you alright?" Duo asked concerned.

"Duo...What...Oh, no!" Wufei shouted, when he saw the demon before him. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was the incident in the temple and now he was here. 

"I see you're awake. You can keep your friend company until I took care of that swordsman. And don't try anything because I see everything!" 

Zechs turned round and snapped his fingers again and everyone was released from their bonds. While Duo took Wufei into his arms, Heero had grabbed his bag with the magic metal pins, since he knew that his normal sword was useless. So he picked out one of his special pins and flung it towards Zechs.

Unfortunately the demon saw it and laughed, before the pint went right though his robes. But it didn't hit Zechs, because the demon had vanished into the earth. The pin flew further in Duo's and Wufei's direction. Both of them knew that they couldn't stop. But the Chinese couldn't get Duo hurt. And so...

Duo's eyes widened, when he heard Wufei's gasp. Time seemed to stand still, when the pin bored into the Chinese's chest and he fell back into the braided boy's arms, passing out again. Shocked Duo stared at limp form in his arms and the pin in his chest, where the bright blue light was shining again. Carefully Duo pulled out the metal pin.

"Wufei, what's the matter with you? Is everything alright?" Duo cried worried.

But the Chinese didn't respond.

Meanwhile the Japanese had realized what had happened and it only made him angrier. But fortunately those two were unhurt and he had to search this demon that had disappeared into the earth. And he even had a good idea. With a big leap Heero jumped onto the next tree, painted a Yin – Yang – sign on both palms and started to bombard the forest floor, which was shaken by several explosions.

And yet he swordsman was careful enough not to hit Duo and Wufei. Suddenly Zechs' gigantic tongue shot out of the earth and towards Heero. The Japanese took one of his amulets, quickly murmured some words and put the piece of paper onto his sword. This one shortly flashed up and then Heero attacked again. This time he was lucky. 

The Japanese managed a blow at the slimy thing, but as a result he was splashed with the green, stinking and slimy liquid that came out of the wound. The demon howled, but quickly recovered. Then the tongue attacked again and this time the demon was lucky. He succeeded in catching the swordsman and started to strangle him.

Duo on the other side was still holding the Chinese, when this one opened his eyes and looked at a smiling Duo. 

"You're okay, Wu?" he asked.

The Chinese nodded and then looked at the fight before him.

"Please help this swordsman. Do me this favour!" Wufei finally said weakly.

"Okay. If you mean that I should do it!" 

Duo grabbed the pin and ran to Heero, which still was struggling with the tip of the tongue which tried to get into the Japanese's mouth. Without hesitating Duo rammed the pin into the tangle, but unfortunately only hit Heero's backside, who yelled aloud.

"Ouch. That was my ass, you moron!" he screamed.

The braided boy quickly apologized and tried it again. This time he hit the tongue, on which the demon let Heero fall and the swordsman started to fight again. Suddenly the tongue split and turned into a more atrocious and slimy monster with a long mouth with many sharp teeth in it. That was the true face of Zechs. Duo blanched and fell back.

But the demon already had sighted him and shot his tentacles out of his mouth, which wrapped Duo up. Zechs was coming nearer and nearer and Duo sweated with fear, because he could smell the demon's rotten breath on his skin. However, Heero came with his sword and cut the tentacles. With a deeply afflicted howling Zechs disappeared into the earth. 

Duo and Heero were breathing heavily. They couldn't believe that the fight was over for the moment. Now the braided boy only wanted to get back to his love. But a loud shout from Wufei's direction startled him. He looked towards him and saw that Wufei was in trouble. Something seemed to have wound around his ankle and was pulling him backwards into the earth.

"Oh no.........WUFEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Duo shouted and ran quickly to him.

"DUOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wufei shouted and stretched out his hand, hoping for Duo's help.

But it was too late. Yet before Duo could reach Wufei, the Chinese disappeared into the ground, Duo's name on his lips. Duo stared unbelieving onto the spot where Wufei had disappeared and began to weep. 

"WUFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"


	8. The Trap of the Black Princess

"WUFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Horrified Duo stared at the hole, where Wufei had disappeared only seconds ago. Immediately he wanted to follow him but Heero prevented him from jumping into the hole by pulling the braided boy down to the ground. 

"Are you nuts? Stay here, will you! You can't do anything." Heero shouted.

"But I must help him! Wufei..." Duo sobbed.

He didn't even know if he would see the Chinese ever again. But still Duo had to fulfil his promise.

"Why do you want to help him? He's a ghost and probably killed all those men at the temple!" 

"No, you're wrong! It was this demon and he forced Wufei to bait them. But I see that you don't understand something like this...that I love him and I don't care if he's a ghost or a human being!" Duo said.

Heero was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"I understand. But don't worry. I've banned the demon. He won't cause any damage for the next hundred years. I'm sure your friend is safe now. It's for the best if you go your way!" the Japanese said to the braided boy, who still was sitting on the ground.

"No. I promised Wufei to bury his ashes in his hometown. And that's I'm going to do tomorrow. Can you help me, please? I don't know if I can do it all alone!" Duo asked the swordsman. 

Heero stared at him, not knowing what to say. He lived in this temple for two years now, without any contact to the outside world. And now someone needed his help. What should he do?

"Okay, I'll help you, because I've nothing else to do at the moment. But we have to get up by dawn, since it's going to be a long day for us." He finally said.

At this words Duo smiled of joy.

"Thank you!" he said and embraced the young swordsman stormy.

This one blushed of embarrassment and calmed Duo down.

"Never mind! But let's go to bed now. We have to get up early!" Heero replied.

Duo nodded and followed him back to the temple.

*

The next morning...

Heero and Duo had gotten up before dawn and prepared their approaching journey. Now when it was a little brighter, both young men were at the cemetery and at Wufei's grave. At the moment Duo was digging after his urn. After some minutes he came across something hard.

"I believe I found it!" he shouted and started to dig on with his hands.

Soon he had dug out five urns. Puzzled Duo stares at them. Which was the right one now? 

"Ahem Heero I think we have a problem. Which is Wufei's urn?" the braided boy asked.

"Hnnn, we have no time to choose the right one. Take them all in your back-basket! Is that possible? Anyway do you still have the sutra I gave you?" Heero asked after a searching glance at the cloudy sky.

"Of course I have! Why?" the braided boy nodded and got his back-basket.

"Take it out! Or else everything would be in vain, because the ghosts wouldn't come with us."

"Oh!" 

Duo took the book out and put it under his clothing. Then he packed all urns into the basket and got on his horse and both boys began their journey. They were riding the whole day long, without any break just to reach their destination in time. On the way some of Zechs' vassals attacked them, but the Japanese swordsman finished them off with his pins. 

Finally they reached a tavern and decided to stay there overnight, since it had been become dark and it rained. Both young men went inside. As Duo looked around, he couldn't discover a living soul. Everything's seemed abandoned, though the whole place was festively decorated, as if a party had been taken place. 

"Do you know if anybody's here?" Duo asked.

"We'll see!" Heero replied and began to call for the owner of the tavern, but got no answer.

"Perhaps everybody is dead!" Duo guessed.

At that time a groan could be heard and very suddenly a young, sparse dressed man straightened up, who was yawning aloud, his wine glass half empty. 

"Who's dead? What do you want anyway?" he murmured with a sleepy voice.

Heero and Duo cast meaningful glances at each other, but didn't say anything.

"We need a room for the night. Do you have one?" the Japanese asked.

"Naturally. If you would follow me...!" the man said and took them to an empty room.

There Heero took the candle from the man and sent him away. When he was gone, Duo put his back-basket down and started to put up all five urns onto the table in one line. 

"Wufei, can you hear me? It's me, Duo!" the braided boy whispered.

But nothing happened, until he heard a few soft, whispering voices. And then *they* appeared in front of them. They – that were four female ghosts, who had been resting in the other urns. But he couldn't see Wufei anywhere. Hopefully they hadn't taken the wrong urns with them. 

"You have called, master?" all four breathed at the same moment.

Duo sweatdropped and look at Heero at a loss. What should he say now?

"Let me do this! You there...Take your urns and leave!" he shouted. 

The four ghosts took their urns and vanished, like Heero had told them and only one urn was left. That must be Wufei's. Duo took it in his hands.

"Wufei, if you can hear me, please come out!" the braided boy begged.

"Why do you call me in the middle of the night?"

The owner of the tavern suddenly stood at the door and yawned aloud again. Meanwhile Duo tried to calm himself down, because the man almost had scared him to death. Why did this guy also have to sneak close to them? Apparently Heero agreed with him, since he really got angry.

"We didn't call you. You're the one who sneaks around in the middle of the night. And now go!" he snarled at the man.

"Okay!" the man yawned back and was gone.

Heero sighed and turned round to Duo. Suddenly he froze. Duo noticed it and was worried.

"What's the matter?" the braided boy asked.

"Behind you...!" were the only words the swordsman said.

And now Duo also turned round. His eyes began to sparkle for joy, when he realized who was standing behind him. 

It was his Wufei.

*

"Wufei!" 

Duo was overjoyed. His beloved Wufei was with him again. Immediately the braided boy embraced the Chinese fiercely and also Wufei seemed to be glad to be with Duo again. Heero looked at both with a tiny smile on his lips. Who would have thought that a ghost and a human could love each other?

The swordsman turned to go, because he knew he only would be in the way now. So the Japanese headed for the door when Wufei suddenly fell on his knees right before him, his head bowed respectfully.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help, especially since you know *what* I am!" the Chinese said.

Heero turned red again, because somehow he felt embarrassed that a ghost was thanking him. 

"Never mind! It's for the best if I let you two turtle-doves alone. I'm outside, looking for the horses, if you need me!" the Japanese swordsman replied and left.

Wufei and Duo stayed behind. The latter one wrapped his arms around the Chinese boy's neck and gave him a small kiss on it. 

"I was so scared that I would see you never again, when you disappeared into that hole." The braided boy whispered.

Wufei turned round to face his love.

"I know. But I'm afraid that we only have time till dawn. Then I must return into my urn and I don't know if I see you ever again after this night." He said sadly.

Duo nodded. Wufei was right. If he had buried the Chinese's ashes, he would never see him again. Everything they had now was this last night together.

"Then please let us spend this last night together." He finally murmured.

Wufei smiled and then guided them both over the only bed in the room. There they lay down and were enjoying each others company, cuddled together and looking at each other. 

*

Meanwhile Heero had gone outside to check on their momentary situation after the incident with the tree monsters this afternoon. The swordsman suddenly had a really strange feeling in his stomach. But he couldn't see anything suspicious, also not the owner. In fact it was really silent, too silent for Heero's taste. 

Suddenly a noise startled him and he spun round, but there was nothing. He could tell that something wasn't right and he would find it out. Heero concentrated on his mind and murmured something quickly while making movements with two fingers of each hand, before he put them on his closed eyes. When the Japanese opened them again, he saw his surroundings in a different light.

The whole area had rapidly changed and not for the better. He saw a strange blue smoke hanging over the place and the swordsman knew this phenomenon too well.

"Evil smoke! Shit, that's not good. "

With a bad foreboding he ran to the dark kitchen, where he also couldn't see a single soul. On the stove Heero saw a big pot, in which something seemed to cook because of the horrible smell. Carefully the Japanese opened it and immediately his eyes widened.

In the gigantic pot the heads of four men were lying. Quickly the swordsman closed it before he began to felt sick. Human victims - another bad sign.

Heero ran back to a wall who caught his attention and where he tore off a piece of textile and froze. Behind the cloth was a wall that was completely consisting of countless human skulls. The swordsman narrowed his eyebrows. So his foreboding was right and he didn't get the random signs wrong. All this could only mean one thing - a ghost wedding.

The whole house was haunted. He had to get the others and then away from the tavern as fast as possible.

*

Duo and Wufei were looking at the painting, when Heero stormed into the room. Frightened both young men stared at him. 

"What happened?" Duo asked puzzled.

"We have to get out of here! The whole house is a trap. So hurry up!" the Japanese yelled.

Immediately Duo and Wufei jumped up and hurried to the door, after Duo had grabbed Wufei's urn, but not his painting. 

"Come on, hurry up!" Heero pushed.

"Oh no, I forgot my painting!" Duo suddenly shouted. 

"Get it tomorrow! We have no time now." The swordsman answered and rushed further.

All three of them were running towards the exit. But when they had reached it, they were flung back because of an invisible wall that was blockading the way out. When they tried to get up, a hurricane-like storm came up and carried only Wufei away, who quickly vanished behind an invisible gate. 

"Oh no...Wufei!" Duo shouted and wanted to follow him, but Heero held him back.

"Stay here, will you! Or are you so tired of life? Whoever caught him is the same person or power, who had cursed this place! Did he say something to you last night?" the Japanese asked calmly.

Duo sniffed shortly.

"He mentioned to getting married to a female demon named "The Black Princess". Wu also said that she was the sister of that tree demon we fought last night."

The swordsman frowned at this unexpected news.

"Hnnn. That would explain quite a lot. I've heard of her and if everything is true, she's worse and more dangerous than her brother. And this tavern was perfect to get her groom." He spoke.

"So what are we doing now?" the braided boy asked.

 

"It's simply. We assault hell!" the Japanese swordsman suddenly grinned widely, causing Duo to laugh nervously.

The braided boy was really scared at the swordsman's sudden change of mood. But before he could say anything, Heero had taken out his sword and his bag with the pins. The swordsman gave one of them Duo.

"Take that and let's go! We have to find your friend before daybreak or we'll never come back! Do you understand?"

Duo nodded and followed Heero. This one was concentrating all his powers at one point and shortly after that the blade began to glow scarlet as if it was burning.

"Now close your eyes and don't open it!" he shouted and grabbed Duo's arm.

The braided scholar did as he was told. Heero made an attacking movement with his sword at the spot where Wufei had disappeared and opened an entrance for them that way. After that he grabbed Duo and both young men started their uncertain rescue journey.

*

It became a stormy and uncomfortable journey. Although Duo's eyes were closed all the time, he could feel the ice-cold wind storming into his face. Heero indeed had his problems to get them to their destination safely, because it wasn't only dark, stormy and foggy, but there also were lots of stones, which hit them both painfully.

Heero only hoped that it would end soon. And in fact, finally the wind dropped and the Japanese landed them both safely on the ground. 

"Can I open my eyes now?" Duo asked.

"Yes."

Slowly the braided boy opened his eyes and looked around. So this was hell. What he saw, was a gloomy, stormy place without any trees or any signs of life. It really made him shiver with fear. And somewhere out there was Wufei.

Suddenly they heard the neighing of several horses and then their closer coming galloping noises. Heero and Duo carefully ran towards their direction, but they stopped abruptly, when a dark procession quickly came up to them through the fog. 

At the top were the carriers of the banners. Then men with a kind of umbrellas and some with spears followed. Following four men carried a black veiled sedan-chair and at the end several riders on their horses formed the close of the ghost procession, which moved right trough the two humans, as if they weren't real. 

After the first shock Duo took a closer look at the figure, who was sitting in the litter. Then he recognized his beloved Chinese.

"Oh my god...that's Wufei! WUFEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Duo cried.

The Chinese firstly believed to get something wrong, but then he saw the braided scholar and couldn't believe his eyes.

"DUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

Duo began to run after the procession, but as suddenly it had appeared as suddenly it vanished again and Wufei with them. Immediately the scholar stopped.

"Why can't they see me?" he asked suddenly thoughtful.

"Ghost's aren't able to see human beings in their own world. But that's a problem I can solve!" Heero replied and set one of his magical amulets on fire, just to stuff it into Duo's mouth.

This one uttered some protesting noises, but calmed down quickly. 

"Can you explain me why you did that? Are you trying to kill?" Duo hissed at the swordsman.

"I'm sorry, but this was the only possibility. But now the ghosts can see you!"

"Oh!"

"Well, then let's go!" the Japanese shouted.

Both young men started to run into the direction, where the procession had vanished. After some minutes they stopped very sudden, because they realized a big problem right before them.

"Oh, oh!" were the only words that came out of Duo's mouth.

*

The big problem turned out to be a big troop of grim ghost soldiers, who were standing like an accumulation of rocks in front of a still darker, pyramid-like throne and were waiting for them. The throne himself was covered with black veils and his stairs decorated with lots of black human skulls.

Suddenly a loud, female voice roared through the whole area.

"Who are you that you dare to enter my empire? No mortal has gone through the Hell Gate before. You're either really courageous or really stupid!" the voice said.

Before Heero or Duo could answer something, they looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a figure sitting on the throne, who turned out to be a girl in a long black and sparkling robe. She had long blond hair and her skin was unhealthy pale. But the strangest things were her eyes. They had the color of gold, but were blank without any pupil. And she had the same smirk on her lips as Zechs.

Both young men just stared at her. So that was the notorious "Black Princess". The princess chuckled at the sight of the two dismayed humans before her and snapped her fingers. After that a soldier dragged Wufei to the foot of the throne and threw him to the ground. Then the man chained the Chinese there, giving him a hook to the chin when Wufei tried to defend himself against it.

Immediately Duo got angry and if Heero hadn't held him back he would have run to him. This man dared hurt his Wufei. 

"What are we doing now?" the braided boy asked.

"Run!" Heero answered.

Duo already wanted to ask for the reason but then he saw that the whole ghost army started to run after them and it really was the best to flee. Both men ran as fast as they could, the ghostly army right on their heels.

After a minute or so they stopped.

"Okay, I have a plan. You rescue your friend and I take care of these ghosts." Heero explained quickly.

"And how shall I do that?" Duo shrieked.

But then he was in the air yet, screaming aloud and flying towards the throne, where the female demon visibly enjoyed the sight of her prisoner and the sight how her army tried to finish Heero off. This one simply had given Duo his sword and flung him towards the opposite direction. The sword took care of the rest.

Meanwhile Heero had painted magical signs on his both palms, before the soldiers started to attack. And the swordsman defended himself by bombarding the lines of fighters with the energy of the magical signs. He soon succeeded in destroying some of the ghosts.

But there still were lots of soldiers. But the Japanese didn't give up, but continued and slowly the lines got thinner. In the meantime Duo landed safely at the spot where Wufei had been chained.

"Whoa, what a journey! Am I really there?" he wondered, but then saw Wufei right before him.

"Duo, what are you doing here? Be careful or she will notice you!" the Chinese said with one glance at the demoness, who was too busy to watch the fight of Heero.

"Come on, I'll free you!"

Wufei hesitated for a moment, but then lifted his bound hands in front of his face. Duo raised Heero's sword and broke the chains around the Chinese's hand and the ones, which bound him to the throne. 

"Thank you, Duo!" Wufei smiled.

"You're welcome! Let's go!" Duo smiled back and took Wufei's hand.

Both boys were ready to flee, when a dark warrior was riding towards them, armed with big and deadly looking battle-axes...


	9. The Final Battle in Hell

The eyes of Duo and Wufei were wide as they stared at the heavily armed soldier, who was riding towards them. At the last moment the Chinese grabbed the braided boy and flew away with him, before the soldier reached them.

Heero meanwhile was involved in several fights, which more and more were getting fiercer. And slowly his power and his strength abandoned him. The Japanese already was breathing heavily. He knew that he couldn't fight like this any longer and only an escape was his only chance, because the ghost soldiers rushed in his direction. 

At this moment someone called him from above. Heero looked up and saw Duo flying with the Chinese boy right over him.

"Here's your sword!" the braided boy shouted and threw it to Heero.

The swordsman caught it easily and started to fight with the ghosts again, getting new strength. While he killed several soldiers, Duo and Wufei landed and ran further on foot. Heero followed them some minutes later. But still it wasn't over since the warrior, who had chased Wufei and Duo a little while ago, had appeared again.

"Just go further, I'll come later!" the Japanese said and stopped.

The others nodded and after Wufei had tightened his around Duo's waist, they raised up in the air again. In the meantime Heero got a bow and arrows, bent it like a flash and aimed it at the soldier, who was suddenly vanished.

"Damn it, where is he?" he cursed and looked around. 

But the soldier stayed disappeared as if the ground had swallowed him.

*

Meanwhile Duo and Wufei were on her way to the exit, when suddenly a gigantic wall of rocks appeared through the thick fog. Wufei still could slow down in time, but nevertheless they crashed against the hard rock.

And as if that wasn't enough, thousands of human arms appeared out of lots of openings and tugged at them. Some of them had grabbed Duo's braid and were now pulling painfully at it.

"Please help me, Wufei!" he cried out because of the horrible pain.

The Chinese would have liked to help Duo, but he was too occupied to free himself. Finally he managed to do it. Then he grabbed Duo by his clothes and pulled him down to the ground. Both were breathing heavily and slightly bleeding because of some scratches they had received.

*

Heero was still trying to find the mysterious soldier, who suddenly had vanished moments ago. Then he felt his aura right behind him, but when he quickly turned round, the warrior was gone again, just to attack the Japanese from behind with one of axes.

Unfortunately Heero noticed it too late and so the ghost soldier could successfully ram his weapon into Heero's left shoulder. Immediately the swordsman cried out, as an incredible pain shot through his arm and he wasn't able to hold his bow any longer.

Nevertheless the Japanese pulled himself together and rushed towards the soldier. His sword blade hit the one of the soldier and blue lightning bolts flashed around them, when they fought with each other. Finally the soldier disappeared again, to start a new attack out of the ambush. 

But first Heero pulled out the axe out of his shoulder, which was bleeding badly. Then he warded the new attack of the ghost off, who attacked him once more. But this time Heero had a plan how to mark the soldier so that he could see him. When the ghost warrior flung him to the ground, he quickly threw on of his ban papers after him, which was attached now to the soldier. 

The ghost disappeared again but this time Heero could see his amulet and so his target. Grinning he took his bow and arrows and aimed them at the paper.

"Omae o Korosu!" were his last words, before Heero shot.

And this time he hit his target. For a short moment the ghost soldier appeared and then exploded with a loud and piercing scream. Satisfied Heero watched the explosion. But then he felt dizzy for a moment because of the blood loss and stumbled back, holding his injured shoulder.

"Oi, are you alright?" a well known voice shouted.

Heero turned his head and saw Duo and Wufei standing right behind him. 

"What are you two still doing here? You were supposed to disappear yet!" he shouted.

"We cannot. The Black Princess has blocked up the exit!" Wufei replied.

Then a diabolic laugh rang out, which came from Relena.

"You'll never leave my empire again." she said.

"Damn you!" the Japanese cursed, thinking about what to do next.

"What are we doing now?" Duo wanted to know.

"Give me an arrow and help me!" the Japanese swordsman spoke.

The braided boy did, what the swordsman had said. Heero bent his bow, even though under great pain, and Duo laid the arrow on it. Together they managed it to shot the arrow, but without being successful. The female demon caught the arrow without any effort. 

"Weak! I had expected more from you since you succeeded to ban my brother! But I guess now you only were lucky." She mocked.

"Damn, she's really strong!" Duo cursed.

Suddenly fog came up in front of the throne and a strong suction arose, which pulled Heero and Duo irretrievably into the direction of the throne. The latter one lost this way the urn he was carrying the whole time and Wufei knew, that he had to do something or Duo and the Japanese would be killed.

He lengthened his sleeves and the ends of it wrapped around the waists of both boys.

"Hold on or she will get your souls!" the Chinese shouted.

But then the provisional rope ripped. First Heero's and following Duo's and both men were pulled into the throne's direction again. On their way Heero managed to get hold at a spear and when he saw Duo flying towards him, the swordsman briefly rammed the weapon into his foot, ignoring the pain, and caught Duo.

Wufei couldn't see this anymore, what the demoness did to his friends. He only had one possibility to save them and he would do it. For Duo.

Determined to everything he knelt before Relena's throne. 

"Please leave my friends alone! I'll do everything, what you want me to do! But spare their life!" the Chinese begged. 

"Everything?" Relena sounded interested.

Wufei nodded, not looking at the princess, his head turned to the side.

"Fine, then break your urn and be my prince at my side, as it was supposed to be!" the princess smirked.

With a heavy heart Wufei took his urn, ready to break it. Duo saw, what the Chinese planned and knew, that he couldn't allow that.

"No, please don't do it, Wufei!" he shouted.

This one hesitated. Did he do the right thing?

"Okay, just concentrate all your strength!" Heero shouted to the braided boy and then began to murmur to himself.

Wufei had no other choice. Slowly he lifted his arms.

"I'm sorry, Duo!" he whispered.

"Do it!" Relena said with doom in her voice and a smirk on her face. 

"No, don't do it!" Duo screamed again.

He didn't want to lose Wufei again. And his fear was so strong that it gave him the strength to free his spirit from his human body, exactly like Heero's. Both spirits flew towards the throne, because now they were able to fight the demon. Wufei saw and immediately decided to help them. He grabbed Heero's sword and flew after them.

He reached the throne shortly before his friends and thrust the blade into the female demon's forehead, though the blade handle burned his hands badly. The princess screamed aloud and angrily. But she wasn't dead, but really furious now. Her robes opened and Wufei's eyes grew wide. Under the princess' robes were countless human heads, which shot out and started to bite the Chinese, who began to scream.

"Gods, Wufei!" Duo shouted.

Finally the Chinese couldn't hold the sword anymore and was flung back onto the ground, where he stayed with burned hands. But Duo and Wufei on the other hand became other problems. At once several slimy tentacles shot out of the empty robe, which snaked around the ghostly bodies of Duo and Heero and started to strangle them.

"You'll regret that. I'll kill you. No one angers me without feeling the consequences." The demoness screamed furiously.

She hardly had said it, when the tentacles contracted and both young men started to scream. Heero fell to the ground, because he could feel the breaking of his ribs. Slowly he started to lose consciousness. Duo wasn't better. The green slimy things cut off his air and two of them began slide into his clothing and to tear off it (^^O No, it's not *THAT*, what you think, Hentais.). 

Wufei watched it with horror and tried to do something against it.

"Please spare his life!" he begged.

But the female demon didn't listen to him, although it would have been better for her. Then suddenly countless pages of a book flew out of the braided boy's clothes and towards Relena. 

"What's that? Perhaps a sutra?" she asked, suddenly very frightened.

Then the pages reached the princess and started to stick at her whole body and to cause her an indescribable pain. The female demon screamed aloud and let go off her death grip. Heero and Duo fell to the ground. When Duo saw that the swordsman was too injured to do something, he knew he had to do something, since Wufei also hurt.

The braided scholar used, what little strength he still had, to ram the Japanese's sword deeply into the princess' forehead. She let out a loud piercing and demoniacal scream before her eyes grew very wide and she was destroyed in a spectacularly explosion.

Duo and also Wufei were flung away, while the remains of Relena disappeared in a black tornado. Then it became silent. When the braided boy regained his consciousness, he noticed that he was in his body again. Then he looked for the others. Wufei was lying several meters beside him, his eyes closed. And Heero had passed out because of his blood loss.

Slowly Duo crawled over to the Chinese. He reached and shook Wufei gently, after taking him in his arms. 

"Wufei, are you alright?" Duo asked softly.

The Chinese stirred a little and then opened his onyx eyes.

"Duo...I guess the exit is open now. Can you take him outside before it's too late?" Wufei asked with a glance at the unconscious swordsman.

Duo hesitated for a moment, then smiled and nodded. 

"I'm here again in a moment. Just wait for me!" he said and gave Wufei a small kiss on his forehead.

Then he rushed to the Japanese and pulled him back through the way out into the tavern, where Heero began to open his eyes.

"What...?" he asked confused, then hissed and wrapped his arm around his injured body, when the pain came back.

"We're back in the tavern!" Duo answered and looked around.

Yep, they definitively were back, where they had started their rescue. But one thing disturbed him suddenly and that were the sun rays, which shone though the closed window.

"Shit, it already dawns and Wufei isn't here yet." Duo cursed.

"You have to get him!" Heero said weakly.

The braided boy nodded and went back to get Wufei. After some moments he returned, carrying the Chinese boy in his arms. Some of Relena's remaining entourage tried to grab Wufei by his clothing. Heero saw it and somehow he managed to open the shutters. As soon as the ghost arms touched the light, they shrunk from it and disappeared back through the gate.

But unfortunately the sun also touched the Chinese and with a scream he fled back into the shadow of the room.

"Is everything alright, Wufei?" the braided boy asked worried.

"He must back into his urn or else he evaporates and his rebirth is endangered." Heero spoke.

Duo made a sad face, but he knew that the Japanese was right. As the shutters threatened to fall down, the braided boy was standing right before the window and held them. This time he couldn't prevent his tears from falling. Duo knew that he would see Wufei never again, once the Chinese would have gotten back into his urn.

"Wufei, please, you have to get back into your urn." He spoke quietly.

The Chinese looked at Duo and noticed the tears falling down his cheeks. Then he dragged himself to the small container and there he fell to the ground again.

"I'm sorry, Duo, but I can't stay any longer. But the sun rises and I really have to go now." He said sadly.

"I know." Duo sobbed.

Wufei smiled weakly and looked at Duo or rather his back one last time. 

"Farewell Duo! I'll never forget you and what you've done for me. Thanks for everything. I...I love you and I always will! Good-bye!" the Chinese finally said.

These words only made Duo cry harder. And after a whole moment of silence Heero finally said:

"He's gone! You can turn around now!"

Duo turned round and he and Heero really were the only ones in the room. Sadly he knelt next to the lonesome urn and took it carefully in his hand. Now he was alone again. 

"Don't worry, Wufei! I'll bring you home and bury you like I have promised......I love you too. Always..." The braided boy continued to cry.

*

One day later...

Two young men were in front of the new grave of Chang Wufei. While Heero was standing, his whole upper body bandaged and his left arm in a sling, Duo knelt onto the floor and prayed. On the grave itself several amulets and joss sticks were burning.

When he had said a final prayer Duo got up, the painting, which he had gotten from Wufei, in his hand.

"Do you think that he is already reborn?" Duo asked the swordsman.

"I don't know. But in these times it's better to be ghost than a human." Heero replied.

Duo firstly looked at him aghast and then laughed.

"Oh, they'll certainly become a better one!" he grinned.

//Optimist!// the Japanese thought and had to smile. 

Then they got onto their horses.

"Look, there is a rainbow. Isn't he beautiful?" Duo shouted and pointed at the wonderful bow.

//No matter where you are now, Wufei, I'm sure, one day we'll see us again. One day...//

With these thoughts both young men rode off, not knowing, which adventures were still waiting for them...**

Wufei closed his book and looked up. Everyone was quiet and stared at him.

"That was really great!!!" Duo finally said. 

The others only nodded agreeing. Wufei sighed and looked at the wall clock. It already was one o'clock in the night.

"I'll tell Part two tomorrow. Tonight it's too late. I hope you don't mind!" the Chinese said.

"There is really a sequel?" Duo asked unbelieving.

The Chinese boy nodded.

"Cool! I hardly can wait for it!" the braided boy bounced and began to grin.

Then he got up like the others and stretched his whole body. Three hours without moving hadn't been that good for it. And he really was tired now. Soon all the Gundam pilots were in their rooms and went to bed. 

*

Later the night Wufei suddenly woke up, sensing someone in his room. When he was more awake, the Chinese saw Duo standing at the door, holding his pillow and his blanket.

"What do you want, Maxwell? I want to sleep!" Wufei yawned.

"Sorry to bother you! But can I sleep with you tonight? Heero, Q and Tro are making such loud noises that I can't sleep!" the braided boy asked carefully.

Wufei stared puzzled at the braided. Duo wanted to sleep in his room? Immediately his heart made a small jump and the Chinese didn't know why. Finally he gave in.

"Okay, you can sleep onto the floor if you don't mind!" he said.

"Thanks, Wu-man!" the braided American answered and started to make his sleeping accommodation. 

"Night, Wu!" he replied, when he was ready.

"Good Night!" Wufei answered, his heart still beating fast at the thought of Duo next to him.

But soon he drifted to sleep, dreaming about a certain braided boy.

********************************************************************************  
Owári no "A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I"   
********************************************************************************  
Coming Soon – The Sequel: A Gundam Wing Ghost Story II  
********************************************************************************


End file.
